The Astonishing Two
by The Infamous Fly
Summary: Reverse falls fic, is a series of one-shots and two-shots about Mabel and Dipper Gleeful. You may drop prompts in the reviews or send me a PM. Each chapter will be rated based on the prompt. In Hiatus...for the moment. Rating varies between drabbles.
1. A favor

_**Hopefully this one isn't all over the place, I don't want it to conflict too much with itself. DROP A REVIEW AND a prompt if you have one. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

"Mabel…can you…help me with something?"

The brunette looked up from her nails and stared incredulously as Dipper turned tomato from blushing. "Dipper Pines; the god of self-reliance needs MY help? Little ol' ME?" her expression of sarcastic shock caused him to cover his eyes. "Can I please just tell you what it is?" Giggling at his expression she gestured for him to sit down beside him on her queen size bed and scooted backwards.

"This better be good dork, I was in the middle of planning our next show." Dipper got to do the majority of the magic, but she got to do the stunts and he was usually too busy researching and making demonic pacts to decide what they could and should put on stage. Mabel loved planning out their act however, her creative brain coming up with genius ways to bring new amazement every week.

Dipper was careful not to disturb her papers, knowing better than to anger his volatile sister. "Well it's just…I want…I-" Mabel sighed, "Dipper, I am not having The Talk with you, if you're having so much trouble than skype dad and I'm sure he can explain about the birds and the bees." He blushed even harder and shoved her lightly, "I serious." She sighed, "Anyway, I'm not the one who wrote a diary full of fantasies about Deep Chris taking me on a romantic cruise…where we never left our rooms."

It was Mabel's turn to blush and she hit him lightly, "I don't read YOUR diary!" He rolled his eyes playfully, "That's because I don't leave personal information lying around after calling myself the "Master of Blackmail." Sighing the brunette turned back to her plans, "Also I don't have a-" She shot him a discerning look. "Do you have a point, because I'm about to kick you off this be-" Realizing that the gig was up, Dipper took a deep breath and revealed his motives in an incomprehensible string. "Ineedtoknowhowtosewforthisonespellcanyoupleaseteachme!"

Frowning, Mabel instructed him to explain again, at a slower pace. "Fine." He scratched the back of his neck as the words struggled to be released. "I need to know how to sew, can you teach me?" A grin spread across Mabel's face as she realized that in quite the turn of events, SHE had power over her brother. Ever since discovering magic at age nine, he had been the one giving the orders, teaching her and telling her what she _was_ and _wasn't_ ready for. "Alright. I'll do it…" He lit up, "But it will cost you…" Sighing, he raised an eyebrow. "What?" They shared all collective funds, and there weren't any objects he owned that she would particularly enjoy ownership of. "A favor…to be cashed in at a later date."

Dipper was usually quite wary about such vague dealings, he knew from experiences with demons that they rarely ended well. But he was desperate at this point. He REALLY needed to know this for an upcoming spell, and knowing Mabel, she would probably just get him to hex a girl in her ever growing social circle that talked about her behind her back.

"Deal."

* * *

"OW! Ughhh!" Mabel sighed as her brother sucked on his bleeding thumb and through the string and needle down with the other hand. "This is impossible! How am I supposed to-" She took his bleeding hand in hers and his fidgeting came to a stop.

Picking up a piece of cloth, she wrapped it around his finger. "Do you want to learn from your mistakes…or act like a crybaby?" He shook his head sheepishly. "That's what I thought." Picking up the thread and needle, she returned them to him and guided his hands with her own. His touch was surprisingly warm, and for some reason he avoided eye contact.

"There we go! One stitch." He smiled and she released his hands. "Honestly it's surprising it took this long for you to learn…" He gave her a disapproving look, and she returned it with a smile. "I meant that as a compliment silly…you're good at almost everything you do." His cheeks pinkened slightly, "Well you must be pretty good if you're able to go to the rough parts of town for the special string, fight rats for needles, and train your fingers catching fish and lock picking."

Mabel stared at him in confusion for a moment, before realizing that her piteous brother was speaking of the tasks she had used to mess around with him. "Umm Brother-dear…that stuff was...umm, just a joke."

Realizing that he had been duped, Dipper gave her a spiteful look. If there was one thing he despised, it was being manipulated. Mabel tried to hold back giggles, having always found his pouting face humorous no matter the occasion. "Oh c'mon…you deserved it after teasing me about my diary."

A smirk crossed his face, one which Mabel had by now learned to fear. "You…Sister-dear, started this with your comment about my knowledge regarding sex." She pffted, and he slipped backwards off the bed, stalking out of the room like a retreating snake. His smirk did not vanish as he left the room, and a shiver ran down her spine at his next words, "Of course you know…this means war."

As children Bugs Bunny was Dipper's favorite character on TV, he would cheer the cartoon rabbit on with violent instructions. Throughout their many prank wars, he would always repeat that same line before leaving to plan the ultimate revenge. As they had both grown younger, the revenge itself would advance in complexity and maliciousness. Of course her retaliation was usually almost as if not just as good.

After all, they could always find some other faucet of each other's personality to mock and ruin. They knew each other better than anyone else in the world. Sighing, she removed the sewing supplies and tried to focus on her long forgotten work.

* * *

It had been three days since he had promised that she would pay for mocking him, and he considered her sufficiently relaxed to be greatly surprised by his plan.

He was heading for the front door to pick up a large (but non-poisonous) scorpion, it flung open and Mabel stared at him with tearful eyes. Shocked by her sorrow, he stopped dead in his tracks and struggled for words. She hadn't cried in a long time, not since they found magic. She had become rather stoic to the majority of situations, just like him.

It was a change that he dared not let himself hate, but found slightly uncomfortable regardless.

"Mabel what-" she pushed right past him, heading straight for the bathroom. Standing still for far too long, Dipper rushed after her upon unfreezing. "MABEL!" He caught up with her just in time to stick his shoe in the way of the closing door, "Mabel…can we please talk abou-" The eleven year old raised a hand and sent him sprawling back with her telekinetic powers.

His back struck the wall, and he groaned, watching as she slammed the door closed. Jumping to his feet he brushed himself off with considerable frustration. "Stop acting like a child and open the door!" No response, besides some cluttered sobs. Realizing that he wasn't helping the situation by getting angry, Dipper took a few deep breaths and tried to calm his restless spirit.

Anger came easy to him, and calm was extremely difficult to obtain when his anxious mind was producing reasons why he should stay angry. The thought of her crying sunk in, and he banished such thoughts. Realizing what was required to comfort his sister and get to the bottom of her misery, he pressed his head against the door and swallowed his pride. "Mabel _please_ let me in..."

The crying slowed and was followed by utter silence. Dipper waited anxiously, and his patience and humility were rewarded with the sound of unlocking. Stepping inside, he found his sister staring at the mirror with a distant look in her red puffy eyes. "Could you please tell me…what's wrong?" She gave a deep exhale and turned towards him, averting her eyes. "It's nothing. I was just being silly, can we ple-" he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Mabel. If you don't tell me I can't help."

She placed her head in her hands, and murmured a response, one which he could have sworn he heard incorrectly. "Am I beautiful?" Dipper frowned, and stepped closer to his downtrodden twin. Mabel put on make-up and curled her hair, all kinds of "girly" stuff, but she never really worried about her appearance. The mouth-breathers in school had ruined her self-confidence, but she had regrown twice as strong, able to send them into tears with a few words or even just a special kind of look. She wasn't interested in what people, male or female, thought of her. She only had so many "friends" to help their public image and to gain Intel on the older families in town.

Not to mention, if they ever needed extra blood for a sacrifice, the chatterbox tweens would come in handy.

"You're the prettiest girl in town, everyone knows it. I don't understand where this is coming fro-" She gripped his collar, "NOT pretty. _Beautiful._ " Dipper frowned and pulled away. "Elucidate." The brunette rolled her eyes at his use of elite words and leaned against the sink unsteadily. "I saw the Northwest girl…Pazzy or whatever her name is." Dipper nodded, still unable to see where this was going. _She couldn't possibly be jealous of an air-head like Pacifica Northwest, could she?_

Mabel took a stabilizing breath and continued. "I saw her talking with this little…this little white haired boy…and she...she was so full of life…the way they talked, the way he listened. It was just so…she was just so…special." She turned to him, biting her own lip nearly hard enough to force blood to the surface. "Any idiot can be pretty…but she…she was unique…the way I used to be. With joy that was grounded in love for life…not ignorance like most people."

Meeting his fiery hazel eyes with her own darker ones, she let more tears slip forth. "I…I want to still be beautiful Dipper…what's the point of scratching your way to the top if you lost part of yourself along the way?" He was unable to answer the question, and almost shrunk under her gaze. Instead he stepped forward, accessing his courage from the handful of good traits that he had.

Closing his arms around her, he spoke into her ear. "You are still beautiful. You still see the wonder in the world. No one can take away that from you." He didn't know if he was telling the truth, but the idea of his sister remaining spiritually skewered was too sickening to even consider. Mabel hugged him back and only pulled away when the tears had dried, looking up at him (He was a few inches taller and she was hunched) hopefully. "I *gulp* I want to use my favor…you're gonna sleep in my bed with me tonight." She said it with the hint of the command, showing that she still held a semblance of control here. Dipper knew better than to break a deal with his sister.

Dipper was surprised, and the nagging voice of automatic logic commanded him to tell Mabel that she should _save_ her favor, that this use of it was uncalled for and it wasn't "optimal."

 _Screw optimization._ "OK."

She mustered a smile, giving him a thankful look before striding past him and bouncing off to get her costume on. Realizing that the show was in thirty minutes, Dipper scrambled to get dressed as well.

The show went off without a hitch (better than usual the optimistic side of him noted), and when Mabel later woke at three o'clock in the morning from a nightmare, Dipper wrapped his arms around her, and hummed an ancient and nostalgic tune until she had fallen back into slumber. She may have murmured thanks, but he didn't care.

He was too busy staring at the beauty beside him.


	2. We need your help

**Regular Lyfe** \- _I love twin bonding, and my favorite thing is evil twin bonding. I really like how you used some of Dipper and Mabel's canon personalities in their interactions, I suppose if you're looking for prompts, perhaps Mabel and/or Dipper needing to begrudgingly accept help from Gideon and/or Paz._

 ** _Thanks for the review! Yeah I love twin-bonding as well, and the way I see it, evil versions of the twins would still have bits of the same personality. Hopefully this chapter demonstrates more of that. I was trying to figure out a way to do this, and a mock version of "Northwest Mansion Mystery" seemed like the only idea that had potential. Hopefully this was done well, thanks for the prompt!_**

* * *

 **2-We need your help (RATED T)**

"C'mon Gid, aren't there times when you wish you could be like Dipper Gleeful? He's rich, famous, he gets to go to parties all the time, and he has like, a dozen fan girls." Gideon rolled his eyes at his friend and the TV ad for the benefit that the magician twins were hosting that night. A disturbing thought occurred to him, and he turned his attention to the blonde who sat crisscross beside him. "Wait…you're not one of those fan girls…are you?"

Pacifica continued to stare at the TV, with lightly bushing cheeks. "What? No! Pffff-as if! I would never-I mean it's not like you didn't have a crush on Mabel…" Gideon placed a hand over his eyes, and sighed in a way that demonstrated the tire of one far older than him or his father. "Paz…that was before I knew that she WAS EVIL! Those two are _literally_ the worst people on earth, and if they were right here, I would tell them that."

There was a rapid series of knocks upon the door, and Gideon got up as Pacifica shrugged at his assertion and continued watching. He opened the door to find the Gleeful twins dressed in trench coats, with sunglasses. Upon seeing him, they spoke in unison. "We need your help." Gideon leaned forward, wishing that he was tall enough to spit in their face. "You two are the worst."

He slammed the door closed and turned back to Paz with a satisfied look. "See, I told you." The blonde wasn't listening however, she was too busy rushing over to open the door. "No! NO! They are evil!" The twins entered anyway, and Dipper raised an eyebrow upon seeing the two wrestle on the floor. "Sister…I told you that this was an awful idea…let's just go. I'm sure dumbo and shorty here have to return to acting like idiots a little longer." He turned away, but Mabel shot a glare his way and gripped his shoulder, preventing his leave.

Gideon scrambled to his feet and raised his arms to protect the enthusiastic tween behind him, "Get out of my house now!" Mabel's face screwed up defiantly, and she stuck out an arm when her brother attempted to do as commanded ("It would be my pleasure to leave this dirty hovel.") "We're not going anywhere. You two are the best at exterminating a demon and we need you to get rid of the one that has taken up residence in our basement." Gideon was about to yell "No way!" and threaten to call his dad, when Pacifica interrupted. "Don't you guys have magic? If you can summon demons, can't you like, un-summon them?"

Dipper turned his dubious look upon her, and lowered his sunglasses to glare at her. He was about to make a comment about her IQ when Mabel closed his mouth with a hand and spoke. "That takes _time_ , lots of it. We need to attend the benefit remember? You wouldn't understand, since you aren't famous." Pacifica frowned, "You're not helping your case, little-miss-popular!" The brunette's eyebrow twitched, and she stepped closer. "Listen, I'll make this short…if you help us…we promise not to bother you for a week." Gideon rolled his eyes, "Right. Like we're gonna trust you two…this is probably a trap."

Her brother stepped closer, "We can cast a spell to assure you we'll keep up our end of the bargain…but if you two lovebirds are going to simply mock us than we shall take our leave and hire someone with superior credentia-" Pacifica ignored the "lovebird's" crack and stepped closer, poking him in the chest as she spoke. "Would you promise not to hurt anybody or summon anything that might hurt someone for the next week? Or stealing, none of that either!" Dipper removed her finger delicately and fumbled for a response. "Well I mean…I have a lot of plans that involve-"

Mabel answered for him, quick to make the ill-defined deal. "YES!" She took Paz's hand and took her off the ground for a second with a hearty shake. "Now that we have that done, you two need to be at our house by four-thirty." She grabbed her flabbergasted twin's arm and pulled him towards the door way. "Come brother-dear, we have a party to get ready for." She stopped halfway out the door and her face tightened. "Don't try to chest your way out of this…my brother and I aren't particularly kind to liars. Pacifica wanted to respond with "You and your brother not particularly kind to anyone." but settled for nodding gingerly.

Gideon grabbed his companion and shook her. "WHAT IS WORN WITH YOU! You made a deal with the two creepiest and most amoral people in this country, and possibly the world." She waved his concerns aside with a hand gesture. "That's the glass half empty side of things. Glass half full, I just got us invitations to the fanciest party in town and a week free of Gleeful twin worry." She turned off the TV, and opened the door, "I'm going back to my house to get dressed, I'll be back by four and we can walk their together."

And with that, she was gone and Gideon was wondering if this was his last day on earth. _Why does Paz have to be such a fan girl?_

* * *

Upon entering the Gleeful residence, they both had to stop dead in their tracks. The house was full of exotic objects and relics, and well lit by a massive chandelier. But the thing which drew their attention most, was the twelve year old hosts.

Dipper was dressed in a blue tuxedo, with a golden belt buckle which shone in the chandelier light and a teal stone necklace. His hair was combed straight back, and his slick black sneakers made a light squeaking noise as he proceeded towards them, a fake smile draped across his features for the curtesy of nearby guests.

Mabel on the other hand, wore a red flapper, with three golden hops collecting at her wrist, and a similar teal stone glued to her hair bow. Her lips were adorned with ruby lipstick, her eyelashes primed and her dark eyes brought out by the colorful eye shadow. The color was flushed in her cheeks and she smiled along with her brother, the two walking with entwined arms as her black heels clicked against the marble floor.

When the pair reached the gaping monster hunters, they shared an annoyed look, before plastering the smiles back on and herding their nemeses towards the dressing room. Mabel spoke first, her voice filled with disgust. "Are those the best outfits you could put on?" Gideon looked down at his light brown button up and black slacks, and Pacifica looked down at her sweater and pink shorts. Blushing madly, they found themselves unable to speak, and Dipper grabbed Pacifica's hand, leading her over to a booth as his sister did likewise with Gideon. "There are plenty of acceptable wear in there, so hurry up."

The white haired boy stuck his head out of the booth with a discerned expression. "Why is what I'm wearing important? I should be able to wear whatever I-" She shoved him back inside and commanded that he be silent. Pacifica didn't even bother in protesting, she didn't like the idea of annoying the slightly psychotic child waiting just outside, and she was happy to try on Mabel's clothes.

Dressed in a lake-foam dress, she exited the booth and Dipper inspected her like a piece of met before nodding in consent. _A true romantic._ She picked up a pair of purple pumps, and slipped them on as Gideon stumbled out of his booth and Mabel sighed and began fixing his collar and tie. The nine year old found himself totally silent as the deceptive beauty knotted the tie, his heart beats betraying him as her face came extremely close to his own. _Why does she have to be so beautiful?_ Luckily the brunette's eyes were focused on her work, and the blush on his cheeks disappeared when she pulled the tie tight against his neck, nearly choking him.

Turning away, Mabel gestured for them to follow and Dipper snickered at Gideon, clearly having observed his facial expressions. Pacifica gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder, and skipped after the twins. Dipper and Mabel waved to the crowd as they passed by the snack bar, and Mabel stopped socialize as her brother pulled them aside and into his room.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Pacifica's complaint was addressed when Dipper snapped his fingers and the surrounding candles exploded with emerald flame. Startled, Pacifica jumped into his arms, and he unceremoniously dropped her onto a pile of books, before striding into the center of the pentagram of candles. "Sit down over here and we'll begin the truth-binding ritual." He sat cross-legged and stared at them with soulless eyes, his well-tanned face illuminated by the candles which surrounded him.

Paz and Gid exchanged looks, before stepping over the light makers and sitting down, mirroring his pose with their crossed legs. "Place your hands in the center of the circle." They exchanged looks before doing as commanded, and they were both startled when Mabel entered the room and sat down beside her brother.

She had a knife in her right hand.

Gideon gulped and Pacifica started to get up, but Mabel shot her stony look that forced her to sit back down. The brunette removed one of her bracelets, and the air around her exposed arms fizzled like static, and revealed a disturbing cluster of scar tissue. The scars ran all the way from right above her wrists to below her shoulders. The stunned guests stared in growing horror at the sigils and cachets engraved on her young flesh. Her brother seemed unable to register the existence of the scars, as if looking merely looking at them was painful. Instead he focused on unbuttoning his sleeves (revealing his own menagerie scars), and then his shirt. Pacifica couldn't help but stare at his exposed and quite muscular chest. It was marred by eyes, triangles and pentagrams all made of scar tissue, all nearly as mesmerizing as Dipper's empty, stoic gaze.

Unable to bear the silence any longer, Gideon stood. "I don't know what you two are about to do, but I think I speak for us both-" He gestured to the frozen Pacifica "-when I say I want no part of it." Dipper sighed, "You wanted us to cast a spell…so that it was impossible…these things require blood Pines. You think it's like in some silly kid's book where you mutter a little Latin and suddenly the universe is at your command?" Gideon gulped when he realized the meaning behind each scar. "No I-" Mabel spoke up, her monotone almost as chilling as the green light which flickered in the center of her ashen pupils. "The dark forces don't reward laziness. In fact they punish you after a while for not sacrificing new blood…" She shivered and Dipper placed her hand in his own. "…in ways you can't even imagine. _They invade your dreams…and make you see and feel whatever they want_."

Gideon swore that he saw a tear try to escape the void of her left eye, and he tried to speak, but found himself lacking when the brunette squeezed her brother's hand for strength and raised the knife in her left hand into the air. _"I, Mabel Bellerose Sere-"_ Pacifica darted forward, pulling the knife from the startled pre-teen and flinging it across the darkened room. "We'll take your word for it."

The twins exchanged surprised glances, before they gave her a slightly thankful looks and stood. Mabel guided Pacifica out of the room, telling her that she had a knife which would help fight the demon in the fencing hall. Gideon tried to stop her, but his blonde friend calmed him with a hug, and a promise to return within ten minutes.

Dipper clapped his hands, and an overhanging light nearly blinded Gideon. "What, did you need the candles for the ritual?" The child performer rolled his eyes, "No. They just make it look cooler. It's easier to sacrifice your blood to extorting demons when you pretend that it's more mystical than it really is." He opened a chest beside his cluttered desk and removed a small glass device.

It was cubical, and shined green in the yellowish-light which showered the banquet, and its owner held with both hands, carefully, like someone carrying a miniature atomic bomb. Tiny green and blue lights zipped about inside, like trapped fireflies. "This will trap the demon, just be careful not to drop it. Can you handle that?" Gideon nodded, and Dipper handed it to him dexterously. "Alright."

* * *

"You practice knife throwing?" Mabel sighed at her follower's query, and tugged the childish tween over to a case right when she was about to run her finger along the blade of a machete. "This-" She removed the knife from the case with a smile, "-Is Serenity."

It was red and green, with little metal serpents snaking around the elegant handle. Just below the handle lay a nasty iron spike that, Pacifica thought with a shudder, could probably be driven through a skull easily. The blade was six inches in length, and double edged. Its owner held it like a mother with her newborn, and admired her own reflection in the blade.

Paz raised an eyebrow. "You named it? I mean…I knew that you were crazy…but not _this_ cra-" Mabel didn't let her finish. "She will cut through the toughest of flesh…" Pacifica shuddered, and Mabel placed the green and red blade into the blonde's quivering hands. "It's a _she_?" More ignoring on Mabel's part. "This creature's brain is at the base of its spine, so you have to stab there instead of on the head." She snorted, "*BFA* So I *gasp* have to *wheeze* stab it in the butt? BWHAHAHAH!" She nearly doubled over in laughter, and the knife thrower gave her an unimpressed look, only stopping when Pacifica righted herself, apologized and gestured for her to continue. "That won't kill it, though, it'll just weaken it long enough for you to trap it in the relic my brother probably just gave your little boyfriend."

Sighing, Pacifica tried to understand where the root of the mocking came from, "I don't get why you guys think we're a couple…haven't you two ever had friends you just…hang out with?" The brunette stopped admiring the knife and scowled, removing it quickly but tenderly to not tear open Pacifica's palm. "No. Why?" Paz tried to conceal any form of sympathy, and tried to focus on the time that this girl had thrown a knife similar to the one in her hands, at her face. _She's still evil. Just…a sad kinda evil._

"So all your social interaction you learned from your family…" "You mean my brother." Pacifica frowned at the distinction, "Well your parent's-" "Would prefer to drop their children off with their psychotic great-uncle and visit Hawaii than help their daughter learn "social skills." My brother has been with me through thick and thin, and everything I have learned about the consistency of people's intelligence and ambition…" She looked up again, her eyes piercing into Mabel's soul. "…Is from him."

She turned away and gestured for the blonde to follow. Pacifica followed slowly, wanting some distance between her and the vehement and well-armed girl if things went sour. "You don't think that he might have umm, I don't know…ever led you astray at some point?" This question instantly filled her with regret when Mabel swiveled on her heel and held Serenity (Paz was growing a morbid suspicion as to the names origin) to the blabbermouth's neck. "My brother has been through thick and thin with me! He has taken innumerable blows for me. He has taken the fall for my mistakes, he learned magic to make ME happy!" She had to start backing away when the enraged child snarled her retort, poking the knife with every other word.

"When everyone else in the world only thought of me as a mouth-to-feed, a strange child that no one knows what to do with, a baby face to be exploited for the amusement of stupid tourists," The Northwest girl backed into a table of knives, and tried to speak, but found herself drown out. "A student to fulfill a ridiculous and useless standard, a sick freak to be mocked so that air heads could feel better about themselves, MY BROTHER, thought of me as a human being. WHICH IS MORE THAN I CAN SAY, for most people on this god forsaken, worm infested excuse of world!"

Mabel turned back around and stalked away, muttering under her breath as a very confused Pacifica was forced to follow. "You wouldn't understand…you're an only child."

* * *

Gideon stood beside Pacifica, both of them staring at the basement door in terror. Merely the thought of touching it, let alone opening it to see the undoubtedly cthulu-esque interior beyond, had nearly petrified them. "Well…there's no use in stalling." Paz took his hand in hers and placed her other hand upon the slimy door knob.

Twisting it at an agonizing rate, she gave a gentle push and watched the door creak open. A wall of darkness stared back, a staircase disappearing into the void halfway down. Gulping, Pacifica tugged Gideon along and began their descent.

The boards creaked beneath every step, and dust clung to the air for its dear life, causing an incredible level of stuffiness. Moths were disturbed at every other step, and went flittering about the basement in search of safety from the intruders, their white bodies streaking through the inky blackness. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Paz spotted a stack of boxes and handed the flashlight to Gideon as she ran over to them. "What are you doing?" She smiled slightly, removing an ancient photo album and dusting it off.

"Snooping."

Her companion sighed and muttered something about no one ever listening to him. Pacifica wasn't paying attention though, she was too busy flipping through pictures. "AWWW!" Her tweenage heart seemed to nearly burst at the photo of two adorable children dressed in matching cat costumes. "Gideon look, see they weren't always evil!" The white haired boy glanced at the photo shrugged, "No one's evil at age four Paz." She looked back down at the photo. "Yeah but…doesn't it make you think that there's hope for them?"

He shook his head, and she booed his cynicism, grabbing the flashlight and using it to look at the next photo. Gideon complained but he was too short to remove it from her hand. "This must be the great uncle she was talking about…" The man was covered in grease and cigar remnants, and had Dipper and Mabel both smiling but staring at the camera with pleading eyes. "They were only like…six, when someone first used them to make a ton of money."

"C'mon Paz, there is a demon in here…I need the flashlight!" She shooed him aside, trying to focus the light on the tiny scar that was on the uncle's left hand. It looked just like one of the ones that Dipper had been sporting on his own wrist. _Oh god no…_

She dropped the book at the thought that this horrid old man introduced them to the dark powers so young, treating them like blood banks for rituals. Gideon glared at her and tore the flashlight from her weakening grasp, penetrating the darkness with a beam of light and only stopping when it revealed a slobbering, and incredibly muscular creature, with sickly light green skin and three eyes.

Stunned into silence, they two began to back away cautiously as the creature snarled and neared them, moving on its knuckles like a gorilla. Pacifica scrambled to remove the knife Mabel had given her from her belt, but Gideon had to push her out of the way when the creature charged forward.

"You distract it! I have to stab it in the butt!" Gideon frowned at this assertion but nodded and jumped up and down, yelling a myriad of insulting things at the demonic beast. Howling and snapping its saliva coated chompers, the demon charged again, its muscles bulging as the tiny target leaped out of the way and it crashed into the stack of photo boxes.

Pacifica darted around the monster's hulking form and tried to stab it, but its third eye traveled across its skull and located her. Roaring, the creature back swatted her and she heard Gideon call her name as she crashed into a pile of stage props. Moaning, she tried to stand and saw the creature holding a struggling Gideon above its open maw. Gripping Serenity with all her strength, she bolted forward and stabbed the blade deep into the hungry demon's lower back. The creature hissed and fell over, Gideon tumbling out of it slimy grasp and grabbed the glass cube which flung out of his pocket, saving it from crashing to the ground and opening the lid just in time to trap the demon before it could rake a claw across Paz.

The creature transformed into a tiny green dot and Gideon closed the lid, watching as the dot swam around inside, attempting to escape its new residence. Pacifica gave her savior a grateful smile, which he returned, and the two ascended the stairs with some difficulty, Paz's vision quite blurry from her head injury and her arms covered in cuts from her collision with the stack of props. Her companion's lungs labored from his constriction and bruised neck.

When they reached the top of the stairs and exited the foul smelling basement, the sounds of clapping reached them, and they realized that the twins had just finished their first act. The magicians exited the dining hall, and Dipper instructed the injured two to follow him as Mabel distracted the guests.

The kitchen was mostly abandoned, and Dipper had them sit on the island table as he removed a jar of green liquid from the cabinet and began smearing it across their abrasions.

* * *

"Why are you helping us?" Gideon flinched as the lotion coated finger slid across his neck. "I can't have my guests seeing you two looking like you came out of a warzone." He turned to the blonde and she blushed as he stroked the healing solution across her exposed and bruised arms. The pain started to dissipate and she looked at her arms in amazement as the skin fixed itself a 20x the regular rate. "Where did you get this stuff?" Dipper turned away, sealing the jar as he answered the amazed pre-teen. "We made it ourselves. It strengthens cell reproduction. We use it after we deal with demons like the one you two battled." Pacifica looked up in confusion. "Then why didn't you use it-" He turned back and fixed his gaze on her. "For our scars? Those are supposed to stay, we carry them with us, thus carrying the power of whatever demon we made the original sacrifice to."

"But that stuff can destroy scars right?" The performer shrugged. "I suppose. I've never tested it." Pacifica tried not to imagine who or what he tested potions on. "But couldn't you use that to help people with like…crippled limbs, and burned off faces…missing fingers and stuff…you could help so many peo-" He turned back to her with a raised eyebrow. "You think I should go around country, healing people, pretending to be some sort of god child? I never thought of that…" Paz frowned, "No I didn't-" He smiled at the thought.

"We could go on tour, re-market ourselves, we could be the Astonish Two in Gravity falls, and the Restoration twins across America…better yet we could sell it to the highest bidder…call it a miracle cure, demonstrate with an injured cow…we could-" "Geeze, could you be anymore heartless?" He turned back and shot a glare at Gideon. "Don't judge me. I'll have you know that ingredients are quite costly, how am I supposed to find The Author if I don't have-?" Pacifica jumped to the floor, stalking over to him with a pleading look. "But you could help so many people for nothing. You already have plenty of money…here, you can give me some and I'll-" He swatted her hand when she attempted to touch the jar, and glowered at her.

"If I have it and someone else doesn't, it is worth quite a lot…do you know how many image obsessed millionaires might be willing to pay ridiculous amounts as a contingency in case they get scarred? This stuff is liquid gold, and if your just handing it about to every sob-story with a broken leg than I can't charge ridiculous amounts for it." Paz grew an incredulous look. "You can't just, for once in your life, HELP SOMEBODY?!" He grinned, "I help people who help me. Why should I care about people who will never affect ME? They can help themsel-"

Enraged, the artistic blonde punched Dipper's jaw. Moaning he hissed violently and kicked her in the leg, watching as Gideon ran over and prevented the teary eyed tween from continuing her assault. "AHHH! What the hell is wrong with you-" There was the sound of footsteps, and a sly voice silenced the sound of clapping. "Well she's a real keeper. Your charm with the ladies never ceases to amaze me, Dippingsauce." They all turned their attention to the new voice, and Dipper straightened, still clutching his side as he stepped between the newcomer and his assaulter. " _Candy_ …it's an absolute _pleasure._ "

The girl smiled at his sarcastic tone, and straightened a loose lock of raven hair. Her emerald dress dragged across the kitchen floor, and she eyed Pacifica knowingly. "Do you remember the first time you made me cry Dipper…such fond memories…" She turned back to him with that same steely grin. "So did this one try to spread nasty rumors about Mabel too? Did you tell her what you would do to her, like what you did to me? Or did you try to sneak a kiss out of her and she reacted in the worst way possible?"

He was silent, and she ran a hand up the side of his body, and grinned mischievously as upon pressing against his bruised lip. He continued to glare, holding back tears as the pain increased via the sadist pressing her nail into the bruise. Seeing that he had no intention of breaking, she grew a pouting expression and turned towards the stunned Paz. _She unnerves HIM, I didn't even know that was possible._ She got the feeling that this girl loved ruining people's lives, that it was a hobby of hers. Not just from her snide comments thus far, but also from her general demeanor. She seemed to be have been looking for flaws in her since entering the room.

Creeping closer like a viper, the shorter girl inspected her with bright eyed cruelty. "What's your name blondie?" Pacifica found it extremely hard to focus with the other girl staring at her that way and felt herself sweating intolerably. "I uh-I mean-I-what do you-umm-" Candy snorted with laughter as she swiveled to address Dipper, "Well she's a looker I'll give you that Dippy, but her vocabulary leaves something to be desired. Is she from Germany or Switzerland?" She turned back to the stuttering mess, and spoke with the utmost smugness. "Sprechen ze Englisch?"

Looking away, Pacifica found herself unable to speak while keeping eye contact with the smaller girl. "My name is Pacifica Nor-" There was a click, and then the loud sound of typing interrupted her introduction, and she turned back to the Korean girl to find her focused entirely on her phone. Paz tried not to act too relived by the change in attention. Then Candy spoke. "How does this sound; This blonde bimbo has the stupidest name I have ever heard. The smartest thing she has done in my presence is punch Dipper Gleeful."

Pacifica gulped, "I uh…Could you not-" Candy shrugged and pressed the send button, "Eh, I never claimed to be a poet." Pacifica tried to ignore the humiliating notion of hundreds or even thousands of people thinking that about her. Candy smiled cruelly and leaned down to Gideon's level. "And who might you be? Blondie's handbag carrier? Or are you a lawn gnome who entered because of the rain?" Gideon's face turned red and he was about to speak, when a hand grabbed Candy's right arm, and Dipper spoke through braced teeth. "Let's go find Grenda. Hmm?" Candy rolled her eyes and turned towards the steaming Gideon and relived Pacifica, snapping one last picture and making one last comment before Dipper practically dragged her out of the room.

"You sure know how to treat a lady, Gleeful."

* * *

Gideon merely wanted to go home at this point. And he knew that the same applied for Pacifica.

But he had not returned the glass prison to Dipper and had no intention of going home with it or leaving it out where it could be broken.

So they waited in the crowd as Dipper and Mabel finished their second act, beckoning an attractive man and woman onto the stage. "I'd like you all to meet our wonderful parents…" Pacifica realized that this was a sham of some kind, because she was beginning to distinguish between the twin's _real_ smiles, and their crowd pleasing ones. "They are fantastic people…" _He's lying._ "…they taught us everything we know." _Liar._ "…and we just like to thank them for making our childhood better than anyone else's. How many kids get to do what we do every day, huh?" _Not many thank goodness._ Dipper hugged the man who probably wasn't his father, and Mabel did likewise with the woman that probably wasn't her mother.

"Just give them a big hands folks. God knows where we would be without them!" The adults which surrounded her gobbled it up, and clapped uproariously. Gideon watched with silent distaste, and approached the twins once they had exited the stage alongside their "parents." He arrived in time to watch Dipper slip some money into the adult's hands and watch them leave.

"I assume you wanted this back…" Gideon extended his hand, revealing the small glass box, and Dipper glanced around to make sure no one was watching. He stepped forward, speaking in a leveled tone. "You have to be more careful, you can't even comprehend what could happen if it breaks!" Gid tried to contain his sarcastic reply and was going to hand the cage to its owner when he noticed something. "What happened to your chin? It's all…not bruisy." Dipper covered his eyes at the childish terminology, and spoke through gritted teeth. "I'll thank you not to mangle the English language. It's bad enough to have mouth-breathers at my party, without you adding insult to injury."

Gideon grew a shrewd look. "You didn't answer the question." The warlock rolled his eyes, "I used some of the healing solution. Does that make me such a bad guy? All these people-" He gestured to the socialites, chatting over fashion and stock prices, "-have bucket loads of cash they could easily use to help others. But they don't. Why doesn't Blondie punch any of them?" The white haired boy shrugged, and answered the rhetorical question. "Because she sees the good in everyone. And I guess…she thought you were better than monetizing off of people's misery."

Dipper looked ready to inform him of some opinion changing fact, but stopped, exhaling like an exhausted man long his senior. "Well she needs to grow up…" Gideon wanted to say that she never would, but then again, he had never thought he would see Paz punching someone, or be able to sympathize with the Gleeful twins until tonight.

Unable to answer that last comment, he moved to return the glass cube to its owner and but it went toppling from his hands when girl in a light magenta dress crashed into him, demanding an autograph from Dipper in a squeaky voice. The magician darted forward to catch the cube, but the fallen Gideon could only feel his brain slow down his perception of time, and watch as the cube collided with the ground and the lid spilled open.

The girl shrieked and bolted to the side when a howling five head beast, covered in tentacles warped into being, and it was followed by a dozen other monstrosities. The brute that Gideon had imprisoned earlier that night kicked the glass device across the room, and it shattered against the wall, much to Dipper Gleeful's horror.

Monsters of all shapes and sizes rampaged through the banquet hall, and the crowd scattered screaming and raving, they trampled over one another in an attempt to escape. Dipper turned to Gideon with a murderous glare, "YOU…IDIOT!" He clutched his stone, and his eyes glowed burning teal as he raised himself into the air. Glowering back down at the scrambling Gideon, he spoke in an ominous voice. _"There is another one beneath my bed. GO GET IT, QUICKLY!"_

The nine year old ran off to do as instructed, and the levitating youth raised the ice sculpture, flinging it at an imp-like demon and causing it to collapse on the ground in a wet mess. His sister threw knives, weaving between the panicking guests and tossing blades with stunning accuracy. But no matter how many demons she fell, there were always two more.

Pacifica ran towards the doors, ready to unlock it and beckon the panicked crowd out of the hell house. But she stopped dead in her track when she saw a gargoyle like creature holding Candy above its fang filled mouth by her hair. She screamed and kicked, but the beast merely roared and extended its spike coated tongue.

Removing the blood slick Serenity from her pocket, Paz inspected it with the hints of a plan in her mind. _"She can pierce the toughest skin."_ Charging forward, the blonde drove it into the demon's neck, and watched it lurch with pain, before falling over. Free from its grasp, Candy crawled away, her once perfect hair in total disarray.

A sea of tentacles closed around the warrior, and Pacifica managed to yank the knife out before her arm was rendered utterly numb by the electromagnetic pulse emitting from the beast. She felt herself begin to fall unconscious as the creature lowered her closer to its gaping and utterly wretched maw.

It roared, sending burning spit across her cheek. With the breath was sucked out of her, she let out one last stuttering cry, before the world began turning black around her.

* * *

Opening her eyes, she blinked rapidly and found herself lying in bed.

 _What happened?_ She didn't have any scars, and the sun was coming up. _It was all a dream, of course it was all a dream._ Which, now that she thought about it, made an unnecessary amount of sense. _None of that is true about the Gleefuls. They would never come to us, and they probably don't have nearly that many scars._

Shifting, she realized that there was something in the morning dark, atop her right foot. The blonde shifted, trying her best to wiggle her foot out from under what she assumed must had been a pile of clothes or a discarded bicycle.

There was a yawn and the weight disappeared as the person stood and stretched. Startled, Pacifica yanked on the light switch, and watched as Gideon turned to her with a sleepy look. "Mornin' Paz." She frowned and stumbled for words, "What-why-what happened-why were you sleeping on my leg?" He sighed and sat down, removing his cap and waving it in front of his face as he explained with a rather weary voice.

"Well Dipper saved you from that demon, and then I came back with the glass cube from his room, and Mabel grabbed it from me and sucked all the demons in. Mabel managed to convince everyone that it had just been their third act, and all the guests clapped as Dipper carried you to the kitchen. He insisted on putting that green stuff on your burns and bruises, and then gave me a ride to your house. I called home and told my dad I was sleeping over here, and then fell asleep while waiting for you to wake up."

Paz frowned, "He…he saved me. For no reason, he just saved me because it had to be done…" Gideon shrugged, "In the defense of evil, he probably couldn't really have police crawling around looking for a missing Pacifica Northwest. But yeah…he could have let the demon eat you. It surprised me as well, especially considering the fact that you punched him fifteen minutes earlier." Gideon got up, telling her that he would leave so that she could get dressed, and would help himself to the waffle machine downstairs. "Oh by the way…" He gestured to the red and white striped box lying on her bed that she had not spotted yet.

"…he told me to leave that for you. Just yell if there's a cobra or something inside, 'kay?" Pacifica nodded absentmindedly and heard the door close, currently enraptured by the sight of the mysterious box and its soon to be discovered contents.

Leaning forward, she untied the bow, and wondered who had tied it. Dipper didn't seem like the type to do things delicately, but neither did his sister. _If anything, he's the subtle one._ Unable to tolerate the suspense any longer, she tore it open and stared at the four jars, all filled to the brim with green lotion, in amazement.

Tiny note was perched atop the miraculous jars, and it was plucked up by the astonished twelve year old.

 _I'm not so good at helping people who don't help me. But you are particularly good at that. My best of luck to you. I must commend I must commend you for managing to for goodness out of one as twisted as me, and I will admit that you punch harder than the average Wereboar. Trust me, I know._ _J_

 _PS. We're still enemies by the way, this is a one time deal._

Written below, in blockier handwriting was a threat that made her blush and snort simultaneously.

 **Break my little brother's heart and I will break you Blondie.**

Putting the note on her bedside table for further inspection later, Pacifica stared at the jars in wonderment. Her whole view of "wrong" and "right" had been turned on its head, and all she could do was stare at the jars and let humanitarian plans flow through her mind.


	3. Chick Magnet

_Chapter 3-Chick magnet (RATED T) (AS SUGGESTED by DarkwingIndustries)_

 _FINALLY!_ Gideon smiled greedily at the vial in his stubby fingers.

Too long had girls given him a look of distaste! Too long had their noses wrinkled in disgust when he entered the room, acting like he was a rat that had died from flatulence! When he was nine, people always considered his squat nature as cute. But as the years progressed, this was exactly what people rejected him for. Once he and Paz made peace with the Gleeful twins ad realized that they made better allies than enemies, the very first thing he asked Dipper was "Why do you have so many fan-girls?"

The magician had laughed, and explained that he was both extremely cool, while being small and well-dressed enough to remain adorable in the eyes of teenage girls. "Not to mention…I'm a bad-boy, and chicks really dig that." Besides the short thing, Gideon was at a loss (and Dipper had informed him that he was the "wrong kind" of short).

"Whatever you lack in personality, looks, and confidence, make up for in love potion." It had taken weeks to perfect the solution, over 250$ in ingredients purchases (as well as a 25$ watch that he just HAD to have). Luckily he knew the combination to the twins' vault. But finally, after all this time, he held a vial of pure love potion in his hand. It shimmered pink in the golden light of dawn, which streamed in through the attic window. He rubbed his hands together wickedly, and laughed uproariously, his back bending at the force of each "MUWAHAHAH!"

The vial slipped from his fingers due to the villainous action, and he thanked god that he had prepared more than one vial for just this occasion. Cursing his own clumsiness, he picked up "plan B" and laughed again, this time in a much gentler fashion.

A voice interrupted his moment of triumph, and he nearly fell over in surprise. "Hey Gid, the girls ordered me to tell you to keep it down. They said they couldn't eat French toast with you up here laughing like an idiot. Or was it giggling like a school girl…well it was one of those two." Gideon took a moment to catch his breath, and glared at the intruder. _How could I have been scared of WILL? He has the wimpiest voice in the world._ Blaming it on the sleeplessness, Gideon glared at the demon.

Once a blue square from another dimension, Will had been injected with 3-dimensional energy, which overrode his 4-dimensional evolution, and gave him both the human body of a fifteen year old. If the weepy demon had been wimpy as an immaterial being, as a physical one he had the spine density of a slug (figuratively speaking, he was awful at limbo, as revealed by last week's game night). Which happened to be one of the things that Mabel called him, because she had such a long list of nick-name/insults for him, that when he didn't respond to the first insult ("Hey Fox-lady, get over here!") she called him "slug." When he had once bothered to explain that snails were slower, she called him a third insult and told him to clean out the garbage disposable.

"Will…go back to your mistresses and tell them that I will laugh when I want, at the volume I want. And call them gooseneck-dumbos…and while you're at it get me some French toast." Will looked ready to descend the stairs and deliver the message, when he took a moment to think about what he was doing. _"Hey wait a second! I'm not gonna let you just push me around…or get your French toast! Your sh-shorter an-and I-I'm way older than you-you'll ever be."_ He stepped closer, and Gideon turned away, unscrewing the top of the vial.

"Will…just leave and think about the futility of life. You'll be back to your normal self in no time." The demon huffed and stomped over. _"No! I'm not going to let you…or anyone else…boss me around anymore."_ His anger flared at Gideon's indifference. _"HEY! Pay attention to m-me when I-I'm sp-sp-speaking to you!"_ He gave the human a light shove, and Gideon stumbled backwards, the chemical slipping from his hands and striking Will.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The nearly deafened demon looked down at the pink stain on his blue attire with a bewildered expression. _"I don't get it…w-what was in that bottle?"_ Gideon stared at the quickly evaporating love potion, with his own hopes and dreams evaporating right before his eyes. "Why? After all this work…wh...why?" Will shrugged at his bulging eyes and mortified expression, deciding that he had been taught a valuable lesson in respecting others.

He descended the stairs with gazelle like grace, and tried to put on a smile for the table's residents. It wasn't that Mabel and Paz were particularly cruel people, it was that they were generally unkind and unpleasant. But to be fair, his ever prompting conscience reminded him, they acted nicer around people they respected and were unable to respect him because of how easy it was to control.

 _"Gid was acting like a jerk, but I ummm, I made him stop."_ Mabel's eyes locked on him, and he began to sweat under her intense gaze. _"I-UH-Well he…he was working on some kind of potion…I accidentally spilled it on my pants…It didn't do much though."_ He waited for Paz to laugh and make a joke about him peeing his pants. Instead the blonde grinned, and patted the seat beside her. "It's okay dude, here sit down beside me. I'm not gonna finish all of my French toast."

Surprised by this offer, he gave her a smile and sat down, looking at the syrup oozing toast with growing want. _"Th-thanks! I-I-I'm not to weird to sit next to you?"_ She blushed at the repletion of her own words. "I did say that…didn't I?" He nodded slowly, and she placed a hand on his, causing shivers to run up and strike his spine. "Well it was stupid of me to say that, the best thing about you is how unique you are." He found himself unable to look away from her crystal clear eyes, and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. _"Yeah…I guess…"_ The demon forced himself to turn away, expecting some kind of retort or condemnation from Mabel, but only finding her staring at him with an expressionless face. Paranoia overcame him, and he turned back to Paz, finding that she was still staring at him with a grin and was now chewing on her nail slightly.

 _"Guys…is this some kind o-o-of cruel joke? Be-because I d-don't find those f-f-funny…"_ Paz shook her head, looking slightly hurt by the accusation. "No! I'm sorry about the things I said to you…" She slid a hand up his leg, and more shivers erupted along his spine. His back straightened and she noticed the change in his breath, her grin turning to a lusty smile. "Maybe I can make it up to you…" The implication caused him to lose the ability to breathe, and she leaned her face closer to his.

"IN YOUR DREAMS PAZ!" A hand shot across the table, grabbing Will by the collar and pulling him over to a very angry looking Mabel. _"I-I-I-I-"_ She ended his stuttering via kissing him, and clutching his short, slightly gangly body to her own. Her right hand ran through his blue hair, and she cupped his side with her left to pull him even closer. Only when he began to cry out in distress, unable to breathe properly, did she let go of him. Paz pouted, "I wanted to be the first human girl he kissed!" Mabel crossed her arms smugly.

"Early bird gets the worm!" Paz put her hands on her hips, and grabbed the stunned Will, tugging him across the table, and pulling him into a passionate French kiss. She gripped his shoulders, pressing his head into a pile of French toast, and licking the maple syrup from his forehead. He whimpered under her movements, and Mabel pushed Pacifica off, and snogged the squished demon in her place.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

An angry Paz and flushed Mabel looked up, Dipper tapping his shoe against the floor. They ignored his question in favor of scratching each other wildly.

Finally the object of attention, Will, raised his weary head, and sprung to his feet. _"DIPPER!"_ He ran behind the magician, and stared at the cat fighting girls in distress. _"They've gone insane…they-they-they k-k-kissed me!"_ The warlock regarded him with some level of dubiousness. "Alert the president." Still not understanding sarcasm, Will ran off to do just that. Dipper sighed at his exit and raised his hand, using the telekinetic powers entwined with his amulet to separate Mabel and Paz.

"Will the two of you get a hold of yourselves?" They glanced at him, before running back and clutching one another with clawing hands. Slapping his forehead painfully, Dipper forced them apart once more, yelling in shrill voice. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" He ran over to Mabel, just in time to stop her from enacting a third charge, and looked her in the eye.

Sucking in as much oxygen as possible, he enunciated every word. "Why. Are. You. Fighting. Over. Will!" He shook her, and she grew a dreamy look at the thought of her new favorite demon. "Because his hair is beautiful…and his chin is so straight, and his eyes…their just like WOW!" Dipper sighed, "Mabel…we've known Will for two years now, and not once have you acted this way. What changed?" Paz stormed over to them, pointing at Mabel and speaking in a squeaky voice.

"The only reason she wants him is because she knows that he'll be happy with me and she wants him to be MISERABLE!" Mabel turned towards the blonde with fire in her eyes, "I would never make him miserable! He is the light and joy of my life!" Her brother snickered and they both turned back to him with meaty glares. "You have both spent the past two years MAKING him miserable, you didn't give a crap until today!" They both looked extremely guilty, and Dipper stared in disbelief as tears began to slip from their eyes.

"What is wrong with you two?!" They didn't respond, both producing the same idea simultaneously. They spoke in unison, before running off to buy gifts. "I'LL MAKE IT UP TO HIM!"

Dipper watched the leave with stunned expression, and turned towards the staircase when a downtrodden Gideon arrived on the scene. "YOU!" The white haired boy looked up in time to be shaken up and down, "WHY ARE THE GIRLS ACTING INSANE!" Gid pushed him off, dusting his jacket. "What are you talking about?" Dipper pointed towards the hall, "Right now my sister and your best friend are running around, buying presents for WILLAIM CYPHER!" Understanding flashed across his face, and Dipper realized that he _knew_ something. "What happened?" He deadpanned, watching as Gideon backed away. "I don't-"

Gripping his collar, he tugged the child closer to his face with every passing word. "What. Did. You. DO!?" Gideon gulped and murmured something about a love potion. "YOU DID WHAT!?" Gideon tried to run but Dipper grabbed his collar once more and lifted him slightly into the air. "You are going to fix this…okay _bud?_ " He nodded his head as quickly as possible, and Dipper tossed him onto the table, before pacing off to try and find his sister.

* * *

Will put down the phone, disappointed in the US government for refusing his call. He turned away, and looked at himself in the mirror. He straightened his bowtie, and sighed at the thought of the two girls who were acting like lunatics in his presence. _Well it's not that bad…I mean, they could be acting worse._

He turned and nearly screamed at the sight before him. Paz was lying on his bed, wearing a red nightgown. The blonde looked at him with a glint in her eye and crooked a finger, her grin widening as noticed his gaping mouth. "Oh William…I'm waiting…" She gave him a flirtatious smile, and he backed into the mirror, cringing as she crawled closer. "C'mon Will…we both know that you've had a crush on me since forever…" He blushed widely at the accusation, and choked for words. Standing on her knees, she leaned against him, mesmerizing the poor demon with her massive cerulean eyes. "I read your diary so I know all your fantasies Will…I can make them all come true…"

Slipping to the side, he raised his hands. _"It's a-a-a j-journal n-not a di-diary…"_ She rolled her eyes playfully, "All journals are just diaries sweetie…now take of your pants." He stared at her like she had grown a second head, she decided that he needed a little persuasion. Lipstick coated lips mashed with his, and he began to squirm under her movements. After a few moments, it began to feel incredibly good and he closed his eyes, kissing back as she undid his belt.

A sharp gasp pierced the euphoric silence, and Will opened his eyes to see Mabel staring at him with teary eyes. She had a box of chocolates in one hand, and a new bowler hat in the other. Will pushed Paz off, and tried to speak, but the brown haired beauty turned and fled. _"W-w-ait!"_ He bolted to his feet and attempted to follow her, but his pants slipped all the way down and wrapped around his legs.

He collapsed on the floor and yelled after the sobbing teen. _"MABEL!"_

* * *

Gideon threw potions at one another, unable to be sure what the correct recipe would result in an "anti-love" potion.

The vial exploded in a blast of teal, and Gideon spat out a newt, before repeating some of the curses his father tried not to repeat in his presence. Re-opening a book of ancient knowledge, he flipped through the pages at an excessive speed. _Unicorn-horn removable? Nah. Enlarging vegetables? Nada. Hippo royalty test? How the hell would that come in handy?_

Groaning, he slammed his head against the pages, and threw it out the window. Ignoring the complaint of a stricken bystander, he opened a different book and flipped through until he found a hate potion. Staring at the recipe in shock, a smile crossed his face.

"MABEL! Come out of your room, NOW!" The only response that Dipper received was louder sobbing, and he ceased banging on the door to his temperamental sister's room. Letting the door support his exhausted frame, he breathed in and out at a labored pace, and glared up at the approaching Gideon.

"Uh, I have an idea…but it will require going to New York…" Dipper shot up like a bolt had been entwined with his spine for posture. "I don't care what it is, as long as it'll get my sister to stop crying." Sensing the sibling-protectiveness that was radiating from the taller boy, Gid deduced that he would be perfect for the problem at hand. Dipper strode past him, removing a pair of keys from his pocket.

"C'mon, I'll drive the submarine if you read the map." Gideon frowned, "You know how to drive a submarine?" The magician explained after a frustrated sigh, "I know how to drive a helicopter, a tank, 90% of planes, a military grade truck, a triangular extra-terrestrial ship, almost all large-amphibious vehicles, and a mammoth chariot. Mabel knows how to operate a bathysphere." Surprised, Gideon waddled after his companion and stopped him before reaching the door. "Is a submarine the fastest way to get there?" Dipper descended the staircase as he replied, caring little to nothing for how fast Gideon had to move to catch up. "I outran a gigantic urchin with it! I'm pretty sure that it's the fastest vehicle in the sea." He said this as though urchins were like cheetahs and boats weren't one of the slowest forms of automated transportation.

"But why would you need a map?" Gid asked as they entered the garage, and had to stop mid-step to admire the variety of zany and bizarre vehicles which now surrounded him. He considered commenting about how much the place resembled the Bat Cave, but didn't want Dipper to wipe his memory or just off him to preserve his dignity. The warlock opened the hatch to a submersible which remained half-encased in murky water, and informed him with a twitching eye, that any further questions could be asked once underwater. "Okay, just one more thing!"

Dipper swiveled back to him and glowered hard enough to petrify a lesser twelve-year old. "WHAT?" Gideon gulped and removed the plan of attack from his pocket. "We're gonna need a flamethrower…" Dipper finally smiled and welcomed him inside as he picked up a hot pink weapon. "Gotyou covered."

* * *

 _"Breaking news! The Fox News station was recently burnt down, and though no one was hurt, its CEO has been incarcerated after claiming that two children with a hot pink flamethrower are responsible."_

Gideon turned off the TV, deciding not to question how they could receive * two hundred feet underwater. "So how is burning down a crappy TV station supposed to help my sister?" Gideon smiled, "That place was the center of hate in the US. I can make a hate potion out of these ashes," He raised a baseball cap full of cinders and grinned, "And we can use that to counteract the love. Then they should just be indifferent to one another."

The submariner frowned as he avoided a goblin shark. "Are you sure they won't end up hating each Will a little bit?" He rolled his eyes, "It's not like they cared too much about each other to begin with…" Dipper glanced at him, a slightly mournful expression crossing his face. "I guess…" He glanced at the potion, and then returned his eyes to the dials in time to avoid a precocious Orca.

* * *

 _"Listen Mabel I…I hate seeing you unhappy…and I…I'm not sure who I *choke* l-love…but I do know that if you come out, we can talk about it…"_ The door creaked open, and a red eyed Mabel stared at him in delicate fascination. "You didn't stutter…"

She stepped closer and a smile peaked his face. _"Yeah…I guess I didn't…"_ Mabel placed her hand in his and wiped the remainder of tears from her delicate cheeks. "I'm sorry for freaking out. I've given it some thought and…if Paz makes you happy…I want you to be happy." He saw the swell of emotion in her eyes just before she turned away, and tried to speak. His response was put on hold when Pacifica turned the corner, and ran over to them. "Listen Mabel…I-" "DON'T WORRY GUYS! We got solution!"

Gideon and Dipper barged in, ruining the touching scene with a liquid thrower that released hate onto Mabel and Paz. The two spat out the disgusting liquid as Will ran over to the grinning duo, who watched with intense pleasure. _"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"_ Gideon turned towards him, "We're just giving them hate for you to counteract the love potion." Will stared at him incredulously, and his hands tightened. _"What do mean "love potion?!"_ Gideon noticed a decided edge to his voice, one which he was unfamiliar with, and he lowered the device, figuring that they had sprayed the girls long enough.

"Oh yeah, that's why the girls have been acting crazy, this morning I accidentally spilled love potion on you." The demon leaped forward, grabbing him around the neck and slammed him into a stolen Rembrandt. _"YOU DID THIS!?"_ The shocked child stumbled for words as the aura surrounding Will changed from blue to red.

 **"Do you have any idea…what I'm like…when I'M ANGRY?!"** Gideon felt his heart thump immensely as Will body glowed red and white, and his psychic eye burned itself into his skull, hissing and spitting with every blink. **"So you were so petty and lazy that you created a potion to force women to like you! And you ended up causing these two to scratch each other horribly, forcing them to do and say things that might scar them for the rest of their lives! But that wasn't enough, to fix the god awful mess that you made, you forced to of the people I admire most to hate me! I'VE BEEN ALIVE AN INCREDIBLY LONG TIME BUT FOR SOMEONE WHO HASN'T _KILLED_ ANYONE, THAT IS SOME TRULY AWFUL SHIT!" **

Gideon stared at the tears which seeped from the burning demon's eyes and hissed against his crackling skin. He was quite sure that if Will had stared at him much longer, he would have exploded. Fortunately, a hand was placed on the demons shoulder and he was tugged towards the two girls. They both hugged him simultaneously, his tears double as his form turned stark blue and he melted in their arms. A thousand utterances were released from their gilded cages, and all were lost as Pacifica and Mabel ceased to care about anything other than helping their friend.

Gideon rubbed his neck as he turned towards Dipper. The astonished yet teen was watching the exchange with the quirk of a smile, and the gears in Gideon's head began to turn when he realized that Dipper had been messing with the potion slightly while onboard the submarine.

"What did you put in there?" he asked as Pacifica inquired if Will was been honest when he mentioned her as a person he admired most. Dipper turned towards him with a smirk that would have been insufferable under different circumstances. "I used some of my hair, and a little charm to put some companionship in there. They say that it is the best kind of love in the world." Gideon turned towards the now laughing Will, who leaned on a giggling Mabel for support.

He couldn't disagree.

 ** _SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I'm at a place where I haven't had wi-fi for a while and even now it's still iffy, so updates will be iffy._**


	4. Stung Mabel and Ailing Dipper

_Stung Mabel (Rated K+)_

Mabel grabbed the nearest branch with one hand and wiped sweat from her sunburnt brow with the other. Her brother stood below, barking for her to climb faster.

He had returned from his mid-morning jog, only to find his sister watching TV and eating ice-cream. Insisting that she stay in shape, he instructed for her to get into workout clothes using his "teacher" voice, the one that had a strange hold over her. Once she was dressed, he practically shoved her out the exit.

While he didn't really care about her eating habits (she didn't eat very much, just like him. The two just weren't often hungry, they fed more on the energy of their demonic rituals than anything else) Dipper was always calling her lazy, vehement that they both stay in perfect shape. It helped the show he said, not to mention it came in handy on their many less-than-legal escapades.

He also hated the gym, claiming that it was full of narcissistic morons, and offered no real reason to workout. Whereas nature offered the beauty of itself to be enjoyed as you stretched your muscles. And she couldn't disagree, as she loved nature just as much if not more than him. It seemed unfair to her that he got to spend days locked up in his room, studying ancient and primarily stolen scrolls and/or books. But when she took a day to relax, he forced her outside into the dry heat.

"STOP ZONING OUT! Focus on climbing!" Snapping back to reality, Mabel gritted her teeth together and climbed further. She almost bumped into a hornets nest, and for a moment she was tempted to tear it off and throw it down towards her provoker. Then she took a few deep breaths and hopped to the side, closing her grasp around a thick branch and kicking below in an attempt to locate an adequate foothold.

There was a creaking noise, and she realized now that she was up close, that the branch had rotted half-way through. Jumping to the left just in time to prevent plummeting long with the broken branch, the unthinking Mabel found herself staring at the nest of angry insects. Panic gripped her and she too late did she begin her descent.

The hornets attacked like spears and after the first four stings she lost her grip and felt the rush of air, before striking the ground. She heaved for breath, the stinging doubling as she lay prone. Her moans and shrieks were followed by dull attempts to dissuade the sadistic bugs, but every movement hurt, and het cries were mostly silenced by her lack of breath.

" _GET THE HELL_ _AWAY FROM HER!"_ A wave of turquois energy filled the area, and fried the majority of the wasps, destroying the wings of all others.

Dipper picked her up, and muttered a light numbing spell that made her pain disappear until he could patch her up. She whimpered in his arms, but he whispered reassurances of all kinds, calming her with the voice that he had used to hypnotize enemies into revealing information. On his sister, it brought her to a very serene and enjoyable environment, bringing her heart to a steadier beat.

She ended up falling unconscious in his arms, and after a trip to the doctor's confirmed that she only had a minor concussion, Dipper insisted she stay on the couch for the rest of the day, and even agreed to watch some of the shows she knew he hated, just for her.

While she lay in bed that night, he returned outside and exterminated all of the wasps in the town. He burnt the tree to the ground, and returned inside with a clear conscious.

* * *

 _Ailing Dipper (RATED K) (As suggested by Guest)_

Mabel turned the corner into Dippers room, ready to unleash a stream of insults at her brother for being so lazy as to lie around until ten.

"What is wrong with you! We have a ton of work to d-" She stopped mid-sentence, at the sight of her brother lying slumped over, his face sickly pale, his bed a sea of tissues. In his lap lay the second journal, and a cloud of unused notes surrounded his messy hair.

"Are you sick?" He looked up with eyes that confirmed her question with their sarcastic gaze and the wrinkled red surrounding his hazel pupils. Sighing at his dirty glare, she stepped over to his bedside and reached for the book. "Well if you sick we'll just have to put everything on hold…" He shook his head, gripping the journal to his chest as a half wheeze mixed with an intrinsic moan. "No! You need your rest, and I-" Her amulet glowed as the book was torn from his hands and landed in hers. "-am going to make sure you get it."

After collecting all his work related objects and putting them in a sack, she closed the door and informed him that she would make some chicken soup. A few minutes she discovered that she was better at dragging him back into bed and locking the door for his own good, than making chicken soup. He was usually the one who cooked the meals however, seeming to take some kind of enjoyable serenity in working with food. She had many fond memories of him forging dinner for them both, while helping her with her homework.

Taking the memory as all the more reason to help her brother, she set to work as quickly as possible.

* * *

Dipper coughed, pawing at the air in search for a tissue from the wall of boxes which lay at the foot of his bed. A hand touched his shoulder, and his weary eyes opened to find Mabel looking over him with a worried expression. "I'm *WHEEZE* fine." Unimpressed with his optimism, she placed the soup on his bedside table, and gestured for him to sit up.

Upon doing as instructed, he watched as she slipped a warmed pillow behind him, and he spoke in a slurred speech as she gently lay him back down. "Thank you." He snuggled up against the pillow, and Mabel removed his cumbersome amulet, dropping it on the table and stopping half way out the door way. Her brain had just registered that he had THANKED her for something.

She glanced back at him, observing how his chestnut locks turned golden in the afternoon light. A genuine smile peaked her normally stressed or angry features, and she stepped over to his sleeping form. Despite how sweaty it was, she kissed him lightly on the forehead and was careful to ease the door shut on her way out.

* * *

 _ **Hopefully these were enjoyable, I made the one about the wasps a lot earlier and I figured I might as well list these side by side in since they both have a similar theme and they are both so short. I couldn't think up too much to happen in the sick one, so I just did the basics. Sorry if I disappointed.**_

 _ **KEEP THOSE PROMPTS COMING AND I'LL KEEP WRITING. I have some fairly creepy/angsty ones I made in my spare time but I don't want to share them unless that's what you guys are looking for.**_


	5. Summerween to remember

_CHAPTER FIVE – Summerween Jam (Rated T to M) [Inspired by a prompt from Ever-lethargic]_

 _Wow, that was really good! Loved your portrayal of the twins and their relationship. As for prompts, I suggest a Summerween theme with the twins wearing matching costumes and maybe hosting a haunted house that gets out of hand. Another idea I have would be some people from out of town try to mess with the twins and end up sorely regretting it._

 **Thanks! I like this idea. Of course I changed what the monster was since I wanted it to actually be a bit horrifying (its even better if you figure out what character the monster is). And the costumes aren't matching, I guess I just prefer otherwise. I'll get to the second idea soon, I like the image of the twins kicking ass after a couple of supernatural seekers come to town and mess with them.**

* * *

Green skinned Mable exited her room with a smile, one far less malicious or artificial than the ones she normally wore. Crossing the exquisite hall, she banged a gloved hand against her brother's door in an attempt to grab his attention.

"What?!" He whipped it open, and smirked as upon looking her up and down. "Nice to see you change your hairstyle! You looking a bit more under the weather than normal." Rolling her eyes, the undead bride gave him a skeptical once over in return. "And what are you supposed to be dressed as?"

He glanced at his normal silk shirt and spoke sarcastic. "I'm a child magician." Rolling her eyes, she picked up the costume she had bought off the floor and shoved it into his arms. "Well tonight you're the infamous Count Dracula, get dressed, the party starts in five minutes." She closed the door in time to catch the end of his comment ("Are we inviting the geek parade this time?"), but ignored his mockery.

 _I'm not gonna let him ruin this night._ She repeated herself an unorthodox number of times as she entered the front hall. To any of the guests, it would have seemed that hundreds of dollars must have been spent making the house appear as bizarre and horrifying as possible. But if she were forced at gunpoint to reveal the truth, Mabel would confess that the house regularly had this many cobwebs and satanic circles (the latter of which were normally covered up.

The door bell rung, and the sounds of funeral bells chimed throughout the house. Smiling at the arrival of the first guest, Mabel crossed the hall and pulled open the door. "TRICK-OR-TREAT!" _Oh._ Looking down at the eight little gremlins dressed like monsters, she tried to put on her stage smile, but surprise and the slightest disappointment caused it to falter. Looking to the two men and the one woman behind the crowd of children, she promised to return quickly with treats.

Grabbing two handfuls of brand store candy, she emptied a little into each child's container. Just as she had reached the final plastic jack-o-lantern, a tiny red haired girl looked up at her and spoke in a high pitched voice. "Why aren't you pawents doing this?" Mabel scoffed, and mimicked the same answer that was provided when anyone asked about their parents. "They are very busy people." The child nodded pensively, before growing a heart-melting smile and surprising the bent over Mabel with a hug. "I hope they do next Summerween with you!" The stunned tween watched as one of the men guided the child away, casting a slightly apologetic look her way, before teaching the child about touching strangers.

Closing the door, she turned back and addressed the newly arrived Dipper. "Do you ever think about being a parent?" He stared at her like she had grown a tail, and adjusted his plastic fangs. "I'm a sadistic demonic summoner who resents humanity for its pathetic indifference and lack of ambition, while still being a compulsive liar who wears his superiority complex on his silk sleeves…what do you think?"

Huffing, she grabbed Reese's buttercup out of the basket, ignoring the inevitable snide remark regarding her weight. "I can't talk to you about anything…" She muttered as her fingers fumbled with the wrapper, ever growing frustration building inside. "Why? Thinking of stealing a baby and raising it as our personal slave/future muscle?" Her fingers twitched, and for a moment she imaged his head hanging on the spike chandelier. _You can't even be nice for ONE night. You can't give me ONE NIGHT!?_ "Sometimes I just want to talk to you about something that doesn't revolve around world domination, or work." He chuckled, "I don't know. The kidnapping still sounds good to me…Let's go get a newborn while the night's still you-" A knife whipped out her sleeve, and after cutting open the ridiculously packaged sweet, it sliced through the air and embedded in the wall inches from Dipper's nose.

After staring at the vibrating blade for a few painfully silent moments, before turning on his heel. "I WAS JOKING. What's the matter with you? Is it _that time of the month again?_ " She looked ready to throw another knife, this time between his legs, when pounding on the door alerted her to the presence of an arriving guest.

Dipper was about to open the door, when she snatched his hand, and suggested he bring out the snacks. Casting a glare her way, he yanked the dagger out of the wall as he muttered a couple R rated curses under his breath.

Easing open the door, she gestured for largest twelve year old girl in Oregon to enter. "Welcome Grenda. I hope you enjoy the cupcakes, I made them myself." The only response given was an unqualified grunt, and Dipper exited the kitchen in time to welcome the large girl with a synthetic grin. Mabel was startled when Candy stepped past her, and but regained her composure. _Never falter in front of her,_ her mind repeated as she addressed the smaller girl. "Candy! I'm sorry for not seeing you…it's hard to see anything behind Grenda you no doubt already know." _Why did you two have to be the first?_

Nodding lightly, Candy glanced around the empty party with a bored expression before returning her attention to the smart phone in her hand. "Nice turnout Mabes." Commented the less adept of the two, and Candy smirked slightly, before exchanging a steely look with Dipper. Stepping past Candy, Mabel buried her anger like a weapon in a shallow grave, to be quickly retrieved for later vengeance. _Now is the time for passive aggressive chit chat, later is the time for hiding a scorpion in your bed my dear._ "Oh, you are funny! I'm sure that if there was an audience here, they would applaud you wit, right alongside that drab thing."

She gestured to the larger girl's dress, and Grand fixed a scowl on her as Candy spectated ecstatically. Dipper sighed from the snack table, and attempted to defuse the situation via bringing them some punch. "Please, enjoy." Grenda snatched one up, and handed the other to her listless companion.

Who promptly sipped a little, and then pretended to spill it all on the bottom of her dress. "Oh dear… _Dippy,_ " Fuming at the nickname, Dipper's face turned red under her gaze. "Would you be a good little boy and clean my dress?" Removing a couple of napkins Dipper strode back towards to the grinning Candy silently. But just before bending down, he flashed a grin his sister's way, and she watched in horror as he pretended to elbow Grenda, and send juice all over the Korean girl's aqua-marine dress and outstretched cellphone.

Shrieking, she shoved him aside and headed for the bathroom. Stifling a grin, she pushed Dipper towards the door, and tried her best to glare at his less-than-convincing look of innocence, and followed Candy.

Knocking on the bathroom door a couple times, Mabel tried to be reasonable with the guest, before sighing and bending down to pick the lock. "I don't see why your so-" Peeking through the key hole, Mabel felt her breath catch in her throat.

A dark red eye stared back, and for the first time in years, Mabel was legitimately afraid of something, and unsure of what to do. Turning away, she rushed back to the front hall, and was about to yell that there was someone or _something_ in their bathroom, when Dipper welcomed two new couples. Putting on a hostesses smile, she nodded to the newcomers, joining her brother by the door and speaking through her pearly whites.

 _"There is a red eyed freak in the bathroom, and Candy was either knocked out by it, or dead in there with it."_ Glancing at her, he shared a "I'll handle it look" before introducing the senile mayor to his sister and walking off in the direction of the dreaded room. She watched him leave with growing dismay.

* * *

Upon reaching the door, he placed a hand on his amulet, and watched teal energy force open the door.

 _Mabel, why do you have to do this?_

Turning away from the empty bathroom, he marched back to his sister, who was discussing whatever politics that group of guests were into. Gripping her arm tight enough to release his frustration at being trick, but not tight enough to force a grimace out of her, he spoke out of the corner of his mouth. "There was nothing in their sister-dear, and you know how much I hate practical jokes…"

She turned to him with fear in her eyes, and just as realization struck, a scream rang out through the house. Mabel rushed towards it the sound while he assured everyone that it was a result of a joke, and hurried after. Coming to a screeching halt in the lounge, Dipper came upon one of the most dread-inducing sights of his life.

Grenda lay crouched in a fetal position beside the crimson couch, her face white with terror. The girl who regularly wrestled boars, and broke an arm without flinching, was paralyzed with fear. Mabel picked up a piece of the carpet which the intruder had torn up, and placed a hand on her amulet, communicating with her brother telepathically. _"You enter the trophy room, I'll circle around through the library."_

He nodded, and did likewise, prepared for a very messy fight. Casting one last look at his fleeting sister and her terrified friend, Dipper gently pushed open the door, and curse under his breath at the resulting creak. The trophy room was masked by darkness, the various award stands becoming statuesque figures in the sliver of light created by his entrance. He ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to clean it of anxiety. _Pull yourself together_ , was the one thing on his mind. "Whoever you are…I'm giving you the count of ten to get out of my house…before I tear off your fingers, and feed them to you myself." The insult caused a whimper to emit from the lounge, and Dipper rolled his eyes as he flicked on the light.

Nearly jumping out of his skin, his jaw hung open. Blood spattered the walls from every angle, creating crudely draw words inductive of even cruder emotions. RAPE was written over the Mrs. Sunshine pageant stand, DEATH was splattered across his Spelling B finalist award, and MURDER circled the room a dozen or so times.

Sighing at the thought of replacing the carpet, Dipper was pulled out of his casual observation by the splatter of something hot and thick on the back of his neck. Standing completely still, he gave a half turn up, and stared at the bloody mass above in disgust and growing horror. "Candy…" Blood dripped off of the combination of fishing hooks and cords that kept the body clinging to the ceiling.

A piercing scream ended his hypnosis'. _Mabel._ He darted away from the hanging corpse and down the hall, following the sounds of his sister's struggles. "LET GO OF HER YOU CRAZY BASTARD OR SO HELP ME-" Running down the hall to the library, he slipped on a puddle of blood and went careening into a flower stand. It toppled over and glass skidded across the now wet floor as he clutching his stinging side. Maddening laughter filled the air as his sister continued to scream for him.

Sliding an arm out from under his body, he clasped his amulet, and his body righted itself out of sheer willpower. His eyes glowed teal blue as he zipped forward, and his face was pulled taut by a rage. The library doors burst open, and various papers circled him as the lights flickered. His tongue flicked between his vibrating teeth as he scanned the room for any sign of movement. But the murder was nowhere to be seen.

"DIPPER! Look ou-" A bloody fist slammed into his head. With his concentration broke, the twelve year old collapsed on the ground. Vision turning blurry, he gripped the tile floor and tried to right his weakening form. The laughing madman had other ideas however. A foot was placed upon his back and shoved him back downwards with mechanical power. The same hand that had collided with his skull, scooped up the amulet before he could grab it, and the laughter doubled at the sight of his distress. _"I reAllY tHink yOu ouGht to bEg foRyou an' ya siSta's lIfe, BoY…"_

Slipping the free arm towards his pocket, Dipper responded to the southern drawl with a smug voice. "You picked the wrong house sicko…*Uff* by the time we're done with you *Ughhh*…you'll be the one begging…" He snorted at this presumption. _"Is that sO?"_ Dipper heard Mabel try to warn through the hand that was clasped across her mouth, and was thankful that she was still alive. His current position had made checking impossible.

The foot pressed down on the back of his neck, and he was forced to whip his sister's dagger out violently and stab it randomly above his head. There was a satisfying crunch as it made contact with his captor's ankle, and howls rang throughout the air as the bloody foot lifted into the air. Staggering to his feet, Dipper watched the lunatic drop his asphyxiating sister to the carpet, and sprinted to her.

Brushing fingerprints of blood from her face, Dipper watched the long dark smears they made on her perfect face as he spoke. "Mabel? Mabel please wake up!" He slapped her across the face lightly, but received no response. _"YoU LitTlE soN oF a-"_ Dipper leaped to the side, back flipping out of the way of the slashing axe and kicking it out of his opponents hands as he did so. The axe went flying into the wall, and Dipper was finally given a good look at the intruder by the flickering lights.

He sported ruddy red skin coated in Candy's (or god knows who else's blood), and his tiny eyes nearly disappeared into the lump of flesh he called a face. His nose was the most prominent feature, but must have been disfigured judging from the two bandages which formed an X across it. His yellow teeth flashed at Dipper in an angry hiss as he adjusted the name tag pinned to his soggy shirt, which labeled him as "TATE."

"What made you think invading this place was good idea, Tatey?" He frowned at the nickname, and pulled a flails worth of fishing lines out the pocket of his soggy pants. Swinging them in the air he replied as the hook threatened to tear off Dipper's face in a singular motion. _"I saW yOu tWo oN TV, anD I kneW you two Was workin' with HIM. I hAs To sToP yA!"_ The acrobatic youth merely bent backward, and then rolled forward, kicking the fish hooks out of the lanky man's hand. Smirking, he responded to his opponent's paranoia for comedy's sake. "I don't know who HE is, but I can assure you that you are doing an incredibly bad job of stopping him right now." Tate clutched his bandaged left hand and sneered. _"HE tOok aWay DaddY's mInd…yOu caN't see HIM, buT he sUre cAn sEe yOu. And iF Ya tHink ya cAn dEfeAt me wIth yA faNcy dAnce mOves?"_

A pained expression flashed across Dipper's face when the man's foot neared his twin. _She's breathing, thank god she's breathing._ Deciding to lure the moron away from his sister, he taunted with a grin. "Well you don't have any more weapons." Tate smiled, and in a motion that was as brutal as it was impressive, he yanked the dagger out of his ankle.

Tate took off some of his lip biting through the pain, and hobbled forwards with a twisted expression. _"This KnIfE…"_ He glanced at the throwing knife, running a bandaged finger along the side of its design and resting on the eye right above the handle. _"You WoRsHip hiM d-don't you?"_ Dipper tried to protest, but the madman was already screaming and leaping towards him, knife high.

The blade slashed across his chest, and he fell backwards, his hand clutching his stomach as his eyes shut in pain. _"T-tiMe tO DIE!"_ The knife came down again, this time towards the fallen boy's throat, and his eyes flickered open in time to catch the gleam of the knife.

An aura of teal energy surrounded his attacker, and he watched Mabel push herself up, her hair flipping back to reveal a glowing yet bruised face. "Get. Out. _Of_. _MY_. **_HOUSE_**!" He went flying through the grand window, and the hatchet yanked itself out of the wall, following him outside and no doubt embedding somewhere vital.

Floating over to him, she offered her hand. Sharing a smile with her, Dipper took the help, and leaned against her slightly for support. "I need to get to the hospi-" She nodded and helped him down the hall. "I know."

* * *

Sitting beside his bed, Mabel broke the silence with a small voice. "I don't want to have children."

Dipper looked up from his magazine, and cast a wary glance her way as he replied. "Why not?" She sighed and stood, crossing the room as she spoke. "That guy…the one wo attacked us…he-" Shaking her head, she moved to the door. "It doesn't matter. You need rest anyway-" Sitting up, he beckoned her with a finger.

"You saved my life today, at the very least I can do is listen to you." Averting her eyes, she sat down at the foot of the bed. "He was somebody's child." Understanding poured into him as he scooted closer, and winced at the pain caused to his stomach. "The police told me that he was obsessed with us. And I don't know how messed up his parents were but…I-I-" He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Listen Mabes…You practically raised me." She turned towards him, tears in her eyes. "But all our work-" He raised a finger, his expression showing that he was not finished.

"What we're doing right now, the shows, the parties, the clawing to the top…it's to be happy. And if in the end, having a child is what makes you happy well…you can still run an empire and raise a kid." She giggled at the absurd image, and tried to clean her face of sorrowful weakness. "But the most important thing….is that what we're talking about is YEARS from now. You don't have to waste any time worrying about it right now…" Smiling, she embraced him, and he winced with pain. "Thanks bro. Sorry Summerween ended with you in the hospital." He smirked and pulled away so that she could see the mischievous yet calculative look in his eye.

"No one will be expecting to be scared tomorrow morning."

* * *

 _ **Number of technical issues prevented this from being finished sooner. I apologize.**_


	6. Blind and Decipher

_**Back from hiatus, let's see how long this lasts! Check the bottom for more information.**_

* * *

 **Blind** : Following the intrusion of Nate McGucket into their home, the Gleeful twins began to glean an intense interest in what might be causing the rash of madness. Which meant that Dipper did a ton of research while Mabel occasionally yelled at him and summoned some lesser spirit for information. A show had to be postponed as a result of Dipper's fervor, which put them both in a sour mood.

It was Mabel who suggested they take a walk.

Dipper looked up from his work like she had grown a second head, "What are you talking about? How is a walk going to help us figure this out?"

He raised the jumble of disconnected conclusions, one eyebrow raised high on his brow. Mabel didn't even look at the statistics. She opened his wardrobe and removed some folded clothes.

"You haven't had a show in three days," He tried to protest, but she was already pushing him into the bathroom, "Now take one and get dressed. You know as well as I that fresh air will do us some good."

Dipper grumbled something incomprehensible under his breath and did as commanded.

 **~0~**

"See, isn't this nice?" Mabel strolled down the hill, Dipper beside her and tugging at the collar of his fresh shirt.

He gave no response other than a rude grunt and kicked a stray pebble. Mabel breathed in and out, listening to the chirp of birds and waving to some passing bikers. As they entered the forest path, she glanced at Dipper's sour disposition and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come now brother, did you really think you were going to have some kind of epiphany if you stared at the same pages long enough?"

Dipper kept his vision on the distant puffy white clouds. "I hardly think that this is a fair assessment of what I was doing."

Mabel chuckled and was about to further provoke her brother when her sharp ears caught the sound of speaking. Of struggling. Dipper heard the same and the two of them crept towards the sound like shadows.

Stopping in front of a large bush, they knelt. The twins watched in fascination as three people in red cloaks, dragged Tyler Cutebiker away. Or rather _attempted_ to. The man-child was kicking and squealing through the gag.

They exchanged looks and smiled. The cloaked figures finally managed to knock out their victim, and the twins waited a couple seconds before entering the clearing. Dipper began jotting down his observations as Mabel speculated as to who the cloaked figures worked for.

"You are wrong," He stated plainly as he rubbed some wet dirt between his fingers.

Mabel put her hands on her hips, "Oh? And what theory might his highness deign to share with one such as I?"

Dipper ignored her sarcasm per usual. "I don't think that they work for any demon."

He smiled as he snapped close his notebook, and stuffed it into his shirt pocket. "Now…shall we follow?"

He gestured to the way in which the cloaked kidnappers had taken. Mabel sighed and nodded. She removed a throwing knife, wondering if any more maniac's like Nate would be agents of these people.

 **~0~**

Dipper kicked the nearest member of the Society of the Blind Eye, in the stomach. He swept his leg to make Farmer Grott strike the floor and laughed smugly as his flailing. Twisting his neck back and forth, he cartwheeled over to where his sister was fighting McGucket.

"Stay still you little brat!" He fired the memory eraser rapidly, his sickly colored eyes widening and then returning to normal.

Mabel meanwhile, never stopped moving. Dancing, darting, jumping and slinging knives. Had Dipper been any softer, he would have admitted that he felt pride at seeing his sister move like lightning.

But the man with the misspelled head tattoo, grabbed her. A sick grin spread across McGucket's face as the brute held his victim in place. Dipper realized that his sister was about to lose everything which made her whole, and charged up the stairs.

McGucket smirked as the memory eraser charged up. "I'm sick of cleaning up after you Gleefuls…Ford was bad enough…but you two brats have caused more discord than he could, had he invented FIVE doomsday machines."

Dipper grabbed his amulet and sent the gun flying out of McGucket's hand. The old man turned in time to be tackled. The gun smashed against the stone wall, activating and flashing the room. Mabel closed her eyes to avoid it but was the only one to do so. She was about to stab a knife into the brute's arm when he simply dropped her to the floor. He, along with everyone else in the room seem extremely disoriented.

The brunette rushed over to her collapsed brother. She pushed his head up, and watched is eyes flutter open. He gave a sickly grin as his pupils dilated and the color drained from his face.

"Hey s-sis, why are you wearing that w-weird get-up?"

Mabel stared down at him in horror and turned away as he giggled mindlessly at his own matching uniform. She scooped up the gun and stared at the words which McGucket had selected. THE SUPERNATURAL.

Swallowing the dryness in her throat, she realized that the Society members were moving towards them now. She raised her knife, but they all had fallen to their knees. They were _whimpering_. McGucket shrunk away like a scared animal. They had all been reduced to shells. Just like her brother.

"Dipper…we need to get out of here…" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to a stand.

He nodded weakly, mumbling something about how pink is a nice color. Mabel tried to ignore how his body swayed against hers, the strength in his limbs suddenly gone. His determination. His brilliance. All of it gone forever.

She wouldn't let that be so.

The moment that they had exited the tunnels, Mabel told him to sit still and wait for her to come back. Dipper did as was commanded. He didn't peek back into the tunnels, so he didn't hear the screams of his sister making sure that none of these people ever hurt her brother again. He didn't hear her raiding the archives of information, and filling her backpack with the recordings of their enemies.

Instead, he smiled as she returned, memory gun in hand. "Okay, Dippy, now we can go."

He took her hand and smiled like a toddler. "Great! Do you want to see the giant sloth exhibit? You know in certain parts of Brazil, they have legends about the giant sloth…"

Mabel ignored her brother's enthusiastic love of the unknown. Her mind was too focused on how she was going to reverse engineer the amnesia gun and restore his memories. He skipped ahead, still babbling like he had as a five-year-old. Before he had been broken.

Smiling, Mabel ran after him, dropping the pack full of useful information and the gun. She surprised her brother with a hug, and he laughed. Squirming slightly, his face turned red.

"Mabel…people are _staring_."

She smirked, "Get used to it, bro. There are a lot more where that came from."

* * *

 **Decipherer** : Seventeen-year-old Dipper Gleeful craned over the desk, one hand supporting his head, as he adjusted the antique lamp from better lighting.

The window at the front of the study overlooked the Gleeful's estate, a mass of tangled black oaks, and a hedge maze used to torment victims. Clouds prevented any starlight from reaching the valley, and the rumbling of thunder every forty seconds broke Dipper's drifting conscious. _You have to stay awake._

He refocused on the chapter, a black light reader beside his left hand, the monocle from the back of the Number 2 journal developed into a brass ring which he wore at all times. He raised the ornate tool and moved it over the tiny text. He cursed his great uncle, wondering if the idiot had some kind of exceptionally good vision, or merely enjoyed the torment of others.

The door to the hall opened light bursting in. "Dipper…are you still awake?"

The warlock did not even turn towards the white haired teen. "Return to bed Gid. I'm sure that Blondie needs her teddy bear."

Detecting the resentment at the two of them staying in the entertainer's mansion, Gideon sighed and moved closer. It had been three years since the two of them had been "enemies", but Dipper made no attempt to be _nice_ in the younger teen's presence in those 36+ months. The only reason Dipper was allowing Pacifica and himself to sleep in the Gleeful residence was he had come to their door, begging for help.

And when the boy who thought nothing of occult mutilation or unfathomable conspiracy needed help, you knew that something had gone terribly wrong. Only one thing could really send the seventeen-year-old in search of assistance, and that was the thing which haunted Dipper's nightmares. When the two were still bitter enemies, Gideon knew full well that he would have rejoiced at the news that Mabel had vanished. Now, staring at the effect of the disappearance upon Dipper, he felt guilty for ever disliking the girl (despite her psychotic attempts to gain his attention when they were younger).

"Dipper…you need to get your rest."  
He rubbed one light blue eye, Dipper's dark brown ones still not leaving the faded paper. "I shall indulge myself when I know that Mabel is back home and safe."

That sentence came out a touch more passionate than expected, and Dipper cursed himself for letting a crack form in the wall. _Stupid little boy. Sentimental little freak. Useless to your sister, obsolete to the world. How are you supposed to save your sister when you're too busy being a little crybaby?_

Dipper almost stabbed the pen with which he was writing into his hand. Self-infliction had started as a tribute to the demons, but as the pressures of maintaining a career alongside his sister grew, it had become a form of respite. He hadn't punished himself in weeks, though.

That is, up until the day when Mabel stopped answering their psychic link.

After exhausting all possible locations, his stress had returned tenfold. He had managed to hide the bruise when he awarded himself on the wrist from Gideon and Pacifica, but as he raised the hand with the pen, Gideon realized his intentions. He bolted forward, grabbing Dipper's unsteady hand.

The magician raised his gaze finally, this time with murderous intent. He could kill the boy right now. He could sacrifice him for knowledge regarding Mabel. Blondie too. It would be so _easy_.

But he knew he couldn't do that. Partly because the two of them had saved him and his sister three years ago from an eldritch abomination. Mostly, though, it was because of those eyes. Gideon had the softest, most natural empathy that Dipper knew of. As a small child, Dipper discovered very quickly that what people say and what they are going to do are completely different things. People were untrustworthy. That would have been fine, had his sister not been the trusting type.

So he had spent years, mastering the art of understanding someone's intentions. Lying to him was impossible, his mind altered with psychology burned into his mind via learning it in the developmental stages. He had only ever been tricked once, and it had almost resulted in the death of Mabel. He vowed never to be tricked again.

But there was nothing but sincerity in those eyes. Sincere pity. Pity. Directed at him, the rich, talented, charismatic, adored celebrity. The powerful magician. The _smartest_ person in town. The very idea of crying at that moment revolted him.

Yet he did it anyway, unable to stop from putting his head on Gideon's chest. The tears rolled forth even as he apologized mentally over and over again for how useless he was. For how he would never gain _happiness_ , because he was too _soft._

Gideon didn't mock him like the demons, Stan, or his classmates since age six. Instead, he ran a hand over his head of uncombed hair. He patted him on the back and reassured him in that frustratingly soothing voice that Mabel was not stuck in a nightmare dimension. That she was not dead. That he would see his sister again.

When the tears had dried, Gideon begged him to come to bed. Dipper wiped his arms, an intense longing to rest his mind and body. But he shook his head.

"I would have nightmares…about her."

Gideon stared down at his sitting form for a long moment. The thunder rumbled, and Dipper wondered if Gideon was about to pick him up and haul him to bed. The thought was less humiliating than it should have been.

Instead, however, the investigator sat down at the desk beside him and asked what could be done to help. Dipper gave him an astonished look and had to stop himself from falling into a fit of laughter. He removed what had been written down, and passed it over to Gideon, asking if he knew anything about Atbash.

"I know more about codes than girls Gleeful."

Dipper snickered, "That is apparent Pines."  
Pacifica would awaken in the guest bedroom to find Gideon missing. She tiptoed down the hall and stared at the scene with a mixture of awe and confusion. Removing her phone from her pajama pocket, she snapped a photo of the two geniuses drooling across the papers which surrounded them.

Giggling, she removed a blanket from the walk in closet and threw it over the two of them.

* * *

 _ **Sorry about this being on hiatus. My muse is a fickle creature. I will be attempting to make it to ten chapters with this fic, no promises, though. I hate having something on hiatus, so if I leave it on eight chapters that's fine with you guys right?**_

 _ **I'm ready to start fulfilling prompts again, but I might have to force myself to do the "someone else comes to the falls" one unless inspiration strikes. Tell me if you really want that one. :)**_


	7. Crush (Part 1) and Mane

**In which Dipper becomes enamored, not just with girls, but the idea of being in a relationship. Reverse!Dipicifica vs Reverse!Dipendy.**

* * *

 **(Rated T) Crush (Part 1 of 3)** : Dipper Gleeful considered himself a logical person.

He considered himself more logical than most people. For years, he had built up an emotional wall, and very few things could pull him over it. Any friendliness on his part was always a well-practiced ploy. Even during the thrill of the chase, he kept a cold smile on his face.

Dipper knew that emotion was dangerous and hated the idea of being as volatile as his sister sometimes was.

But while sitting in the backstage, listening to Mabel do some acrobatics, he felt his heart begin to pound. It was when the goth girl who worked for the two of them passed by, carting a large guillotine prop. His palms had grown sweaty upon the book in his lap, and the world had zeroed in on her. He had heard her muttering the lyrics to some depressing song under her breath and had smelled her cologne. His heart had pounded and his mind had felt erratic for those few moments.

A disorienting mixture of fear and surprise had overcome him for a few seconds.

"Brother? What's the holdup?" Dipper snapped is attention towards Mabel and jumped to a stand.

He muttered a half-worthwhile apology and followed her on stage. He took one last look at the goth girl and realized that he did not know her name. Right then and there he promised to learn everything he could. He would not be caught unprepared by her presence again.

 **0**

Her full name was Gwendolyn Berble Corduroy, while the tag they had given her was the business friendly "Wendy." She was known as "Stitch" by her friends, a group of misfits who seemed far below her judging by their retrospective academic backgrounds. She had been born on February 12th, 1997, to Gwen and Daniel Corduroy. Both parents were of Irish heritage. Gwen was dead (terminal illness), and both of her parents had followed suit. The girl got her makeup supplies at the Scorpion, a shop in the downtown area. Although she wore red and black most often, green was her favorite color. She smoked GCP cigarette's on her break, about two a day. She had repeated Algebra last year.

She had worked for them for the past two months, paid minimum wage for manual labor. Her father was an office jockey, intent on making sure that she had a strong work ethic. She had three brothers. One of them was in juvenile hall. The local police hated her and believed that she was involved in much of the graffiti about town.

Robert Valentino, the local librarian, had been seen on multiple occasions speaking with her. Once in a while, she would enter the Skull Fracture, and play pool for a couple hours (while smoking). According to one member of the staff there, she carried an ax with her at all times. Dipper suspected this was because she wanted to seem badass, but judging by the scar on the man's right cheek, she knew how to use it. She had apparently worked for that fool, Bud Pines, before getting fired for smoking within the Mystery Zone.

No supernatural incidents surrounded her.

 **0**

Upon creating an entire folder devoted to the redhead, Dipper found himself still stumped. What about her, had caused this reaction within him. She didn't seem particularly smart or strong, although her ease with an ax was impressive. Still, she seemed like another annoying, over-emotional teen. One whose life had not gone a certain way, causing her to become doom and gloom.

Something was missing. Something was right under his nose. But for some reason, the magician found himself unable to find it. Just looking at photos of her, he felt a chill run up her spine. It was so easy to just lie on his bed, reading the information he had gathered through a network of spies.

Why? Why could he waste so much time on someone so trivial? It had been boring to learn about Gideon Pines and Pacifica Northwest, required, but boring. But this girl? Something about her felt… _fascinating_. More and more, Dipper found the want to see her again. To raise her salary. To _talk_ to her. He, the guy who had been focused on world domination, now wanted to speak with a girl who was miles below his intellectual level.

Finally, when he felt ready to tear his hair out, the boy approached his sister with the subject. He showed Mabel the folder. He informed his twin all about Gwendolyn, explaining her past, present, and most likely future. He told her how he got when the goth was around.

Mabel took one look at his twitching frame and smirked. "Oh, you've got it _bad_."

Dipper frowned. "What have I got? Has she poisoned me? Or infected me with some rare ailment?" His eyes lit up and he pointed a finger towards his twin. "Is she a spy?"

Mabel shoved him in the chest, causing him to let go of the folder. "NO SHE ISN'T A SPY! God, you're like a _robot_." Mabel grew a smile and raised her hand, snapping it open and shut in a cruel mimic of desperation. She spoke in a monotonic tone. "'Mabel, explain the human concept of LOVE to me.' Sure thing Dipper-Bot, right after I mercilessly mock you for having the creepiest crush possible."

Dipper glared at her. "Love? What are you talking about?"

She giggled, "Wow, you really are clueless, aren't you? Earth to Dipper…you has a crush on her. An extremely weird, obsession-level crush on her."

He twitched, recalling the meaning of the word "crush" in a school setting. He crossed his arms, about to disagree. But Mabel's patient smile was vindicated when he slumped in disbelief.

"I-I-I…"

"This is rich, for the first time in my life, YOU'RE the one with a crush…not me."

Dipper just stared at the floor, fleeing as though the world reeled beneath him.

"Well good luck bro, this is bound to end horribly…it'll be fun to watch you get knocked off your smug throne for a couple weeks, though." She winked and skipped off, whistling "I Can't Help Falling in Love."

Dipper just gulped and looked up from the boards at his feet. His stomach was churning, and his throat constricted horribly. The world felt like it was spinning, and he the only thing standing still. That or the opposite.

Either way, he felt completely screwed.

* * *

 **(Rated M for slightly adult content) Man** **e** : Dipper had not meant to end up with his head on Paz's lap.

His sister had insisted they visit their once arch enemies during breakfast, much to his bemoaning. Although he hated the idea of wasting a day over at Mystery Zone, he had spent last night researching a tenth level demonic entity. Some sleep would be welcomed.

So he said hello to the now thirteen-year-old Gideon, and found that Blondie was avoiding his gaze, her head now half-hidden amidst her coat. Mabel giggled upon seeing this, but Dipper was too tired to reach any conclusion over the awkward moment. He flopped down on the couch and tried to ignore the sound of Mabel chatting about the past week with the two

He must have leaned on Paz at some point because he awoke to find his ear lying upon warm legs in tight black leggings. Breathing in and out, he recognized Paz's scent and favorite perfume. The TV blared, but judging from the rich girl's breathing pattern, she was not watching it. Dipper had always known that she got nervous around him, but what she was doing at the moment was beyond his comprehension.

She was running her fingers…through his hair. The very indignity of it nearly made him bolt up and call her out on it. However, he realized that she thought he was asleep. She wouldn't have done it otherwise. It was an incredible opportunity to glimpse into the girl's psyche.

Her fingers tightened, and she moaned lightly. This caused the scientist within Dipper to lose against the fifteen-year-old boy. He yawned, pretending to have just awakened. Her hands snapped back, her breathing hitched, and he could feel her frightened eyes watching him as he sat up and stretched.

She got up, muttering something about having to do the dishes. Had Dipper not known better, he would have called the redness of her face "cute." As it was, he stood and took this as an opportunity to tease her.

"Paz? I apologize for accidently falling asleep upon you."

He could picture her trying to focus on scrubbing dishes as she spoke. "Oh, it was umm, no biggie."

Dipper no longer had to conceal his massive smile with her out of the room. "Nay, I insist upon helping you in the kitchen."

She made a light "eep" sound, but he had already entered the kitchen. Glancing down at his silk shirt, he realized that this was an opportune moment to see how far he could push this He began unbuttoning his shirt from the sleeve.

"Uh…Dipper? What are you doing?"

He quirked an eyebrow flirtatiously as he unbuttoned the middle of his shirt. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

She stumbled for words and he had to keep from laughing out loud. She was more boy crazy than Mabel. It just happened to be for him. Truth be told he felt a bit flattered and decided to give her all the better visions for her mind. Removing his shirt, he neatly folded it upon the counter and picked up a dish.

"I am removing my 100 dollar shirt so that I don't ruin it with soapy water."

She made a slightly disappointed noise at this explanation but attempted to return to work. Dipper could see with his peripheral vision, her occasional glances his way. At the moment, he was feeling like a million dollars. Despite his superior attitude, he had always been resentful towards those more physically fit than himself. The fact that she was ogling his muscles at the moment drove him to the conclusion that the swimming he had started recently had been worth it.

If he was honest with himself, the magician had always found her frustratingly adorable. The way that she did not even try to look good, never putting on makeup, never dressing in anything more than casual. She was the polar opposite of his sister, and he found that incredibly intriguing. He found most girls petty and boring. But she was unpredictable.

He made sure that some water splashed across his chest. She gasped, and he could tell that she liked what she was seeing. He could feel it running down his muscles, and decided to take it one step farther.

"Oh shucks. I guess I need a towel…"

She was too focused on his chest to realize that he never spoke in the current way in which he was. Or that he would sooner be dead than say "shucks." Instead, the blonde turned towards the cabinet and opened it as she slipped a slim hand towards the dish towels.

"I'll get it!" He moved her side, her face now beside his chest.

He could feel her trembling, and took his time removing a towel. With one hand he rubbed it across his chest, watching every tick of her mind. He dropped the towel in the hamper in the hall. Then he returned, finding that she had finished with the dishes. Glancing into the living room, he could see that she was keeping her eyes focused on the TV with an angry expression.

Sighing, he felt deep regret blooming within him. It had been fun to mess around with her, but he had never intended to hurt her feelings. His mind usually worked in a series of cause and effect scenarios. Consequences were everything. He had just wanted to have some fun, to relax his tired mind.

Besides, she was the one who had let him lie on her lap and had fondled his hair. That was basically sexual harassment right there. Did he freak out, though? No. He had his own kinks and didn't judge her for a moment. Still, did she get the right to give him the cold shoulder over a little flirting? Wasn't this what regular teens did? Isn't this just how people decide whether they like each other?

He rolled his eyes at his own idiocy. He was not a regular teen. Last night had been spent researching a creature which most people would have found unable to comprehend. His favorite hobbies were tomb raiding and committing rituals. He spoke several dead languages, fluently. Most teenage boys had the same idea of a good Friday night; beer, girls, and good music. His idea of a good Friday night? Using water dunking to force some cultist to yak up their secrets.

He was a sadist. A lunatic. Too ambitious to associate himself with the common folk. He didn't deserve her attention and affection while she didn't deserve the horror which being in a relationship with him would cause. The number of problems was too overwhelming for him to spend a second more upon it. He slammed the cabinet shut and stalked into the living room, wishing that he wasn't as much of an asshole.

Paz glanced at him nervously, and he wondered if she thought he would out her. He had never taken advantage of someone who was attracted to. But of course, he 1) had done far worse, 2) had never considered a relationship with a girl before. They had always either bullied his sister for her eccentric mannerisms or had been one of the apathetic mouth-breathers who let Mabel get bullied.

This girl was neither. She didn't deserve his attention. His predatory mentality.

So he stewed in place, watching the flashing colors on the screen. She shifted towards him, and he folded his arms. He was prepared for her to leave, to call Mabel and tell her how much of a jerk he was. To cry. To scream. Anything that would show that she no longer wanted him in her life, and he could no longer feel guilty for doing something which didn't even range within his ten worst acts.

It would all be so much easier if he was alone again. Just him and Mabel again. That sounded good to him. Humorously, he realized that he was probably the only teenage boy to prefer the idea of loneliness and masturbation, to tricking some poor girl into sucking him off. The truth of the matter was that his logical mind found the pursuit of sex via manipulation, to be an inefficient use of time and energy. He had the world to conquer after all. A sister to protect. A show to run.

He didn't have time for things like "happiness" or "self-worth."

This is why he panicked when Pacifica Northwest placed her lips upon his own. He straightened, blanching at the feeling of her body pressed against his. It felt good, but he felt terrible for feeling this good.

He had to push her away. He had to tell her that this would end horribly for them both. That Gideon would be heartbroken. That there would be no redemption for him if he broke her heart if he dumped her by the wayside like so many other people he had once called a friend.

But she had gripped his hair, she was pulling him towards her in a demanding fashion. Her knee had been strategically placed to keep him from shoving her off and standing. The demonologist being couldn't help but grin as he laced his fingers through her own hair. His other hand went to her breast as he pulled away.

"Paz…you are one selfish…naughty girl." He waggled his finger, a grin distorting his previously solemn features.

She prevented him from mocking her further, by pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

 _ **"Crush" will be part of a story arch, with one drabble in every chapter until the story arch finishes.**_

 _ **Tell me which you liked better!**_

 _ **Crush was inspired by** **Portgas D. Trace's prompt. Mane was inspired by HiroLemonFan's prompt.**_

 _ **Keep sending in prompts guys! We're gearing up towards darker stuff from this point on. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**_

 _"I'm so happy your off hiatus, I could cry. I_ really, _really would like at least 10_ chapters, _because there never can be enough chapters of this. Also, if you want row_ rite _that story, write it! If you have no inspiration, here's an idea. It might_ suck _though:_

 _Dipper and Mabel at this point are practically ruling the world. Mabel decides to finally adopt a child, but good thing Aunty Pacifica, and Uncle Dipper and Gideon are_ their _to help raise him/her" ~ Pathwork Rabbit_

 _ **Hmm, I can see something like that working...I'll give it my best. Thanks for the prompt!**_

~Honeycomb787

 _ **I'll look for more Will related ideas!  
**_

 _"From: Guest_

 _:Ok, your story is awesome, I LOVE it! Please update soon, I can't wait for the next chapter! I don't know if you accept suggestions, but it would be super kawaii a chapter with Mabel comforting Dipper for some reason... Anyway, awesome job!" **Hmm, I'll try to fit it in. Thanks!**_


End file.
